


Kingdoms of Love and War

by SirGhirahim



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Bondage, Bonding, Dancing, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, First Love, First Time, Fragging, Improvised Sex Toys, M/M, Mental Anguish, Rebellion, Seal Taking, Secret Relationship, Seduction, Sentinel is a jerk, Sex Toys, Sibling Rivalry, Sparklings, War, jerking off, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 22:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 38,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15592080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirGhirahim/pseuds/SirGhirahim
Summary: Long ago in the land of Cybertron a Kingdom called Iacon stood proudly as a beacon of wealth and power. It was a beautiful and rich Kingdom with a wise and just ruler named Ultra Magnus. In this Kingdom there was a rule about children. The first born son and the first born daughter would be named the heirs. They would be the most nurtured and have more power, while any sons or daughters born after them would not. So what is Optimus the child without any power supposed to do when Sentinel starts a war with Kaon and Vos?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dsiclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.
> 
> More tags will be added as the story continues.

Long ago in the land of Cybertron a Kingdom called Iacon stood proudly as a beacon of wealth and power. It was a beautiful and rich Kingdom with a wise and just ruler named Ultra Magnus. The Magnus ruled his people fairly, but sternly. He was not one to be trifled with. Many years into his ruling he married his betrothed Alpha Trion, another wise ruler and from their bond bore three children.

The first to be born was a mech they named Sentinel. Three Thousand years later a set of twins were born. The older twin was a femme they named Elita-1 and the younger twin was a mech they named Optimus.  

In this Kingdom there was a rule about children. The first born son and the first born daughter would be the heirs. They would be the most nurtured and have more power, while any sons or daughters born after that would not.

So when the twins were born Alpha Trion and Ultra Magnus were both happy and saddened. They both a mech and a femme to call their heirs, but also a third child who would be heir to nothing, unless something happened to Sentinel and Elita. They both decided to have no more children and start raising their heirs.

** Many years later. **

Optimus awoke as soon as the sun had risen. He bathed, waxed and dressed himself before leaving his room. He had no royal duties as usual, so he could do as he pleased. The first thing he planned to do was find Ratchet and any spare medics and take them to the more needy parts of the city to perform checkups on those who couldn't afford it. He used his personal allowance to pay for it all and not the funds from the Kingdom. He may not have the power his siblings had in terms of ruling the city, but he did what he could to help those in need.

"Good morning Ratchet" Optimus said with a smile as he walked into the med bay.

"Good morning your highness" Ratchet replied.

"Is everything ready?" Optimus asked.

"Of course. Everyone is ready to go" Ratchet replied.

"Excellent" Optimus beamed "Let's get going"

Optimus and Ratchet made their way outside to the carriages and were greeted by the other medics and a few guards.

"Good morning everyone. Let get to it, shall we?" Optimus said and with that they were off.

Mechs, femmes and sparklings of all ages lined up outside the designated clinics waiting to get medical service. Every bot there had thanked the young prince for his generous service to the people. Most would not be here today if it wasn't for Optimus' programme keeping them healthy.

Optimus and the medics didn't return home until the sun had almost set and naturally Ultra Magnus was upset.

"Where have you been?" Ultra Magnus asked sternly.

Before Optimus could answer his older brother Sentinel spoke for him "Out with the commoners obviously, where else would he be?"

Optimus rolled his eyes at his brother snarky comment.                        

"Again? Optimus how many times do I have to tell you that being around the common people is dangerous" Ultra Magnus said "You could have been kidnapped or worse"

"Well if I was it's not like you would pay to get me back" Optimus retorted rudely. He didn't really mean it, he was just angry.

Ultra Magnus banged his hammer on the floor in anger and order Optimus to go to his room "And you medics will go back to the med bay, with a pay cut as punishment for your part in this little stunt"

The medics and Optimus left the throne room quietly.

"I'm sorry about this everyone" Optimus apologised.

"Don't be your highness" First Aid replied "We all knew this was coming again"

"Yeah and we don't mind" Hoist added "You're the only one that seems to care about what happens to the bots out there and we're more than happy to follow someone like that, consequences be damned"

Optimus turned and smiled at them "Thanks I appreciate it" he said.

Optimus entered his room and sighed. It had been a very long day for everyone. His reached into his subspace and pulled out several data pads. While the medics had been giving checkups he had been taking notes from people about what needed to be done to make life better. He scrolled through the lists and sighed.

Potholes and roads needed repairing. Many building were succumbing to rust and collapsing. Energon was hard to come by in certain areas. Crime was on the rise. Farms were failing. Bots were sick, ect.    

There was too much that needed to be done and there was not much Optimus could do about it. Optimus had tried pleading with his creators to help, but they said that those outside of the Kingdom needed to make their own way through life and not rely on others.

Optimus couldn't understand his creators lack of concern for all these problems. As a ruler he was supposed to help his people, so why wasn't he? He asked himself.

Optimus sighed once more and lay on his berth. There was no point in over thinking about it. Tomorrow he would sneak out early and go to his sanctuary to feel better.

Alpha Trion eyes scanned the data pad in his hand casually as his partner paced up and down "Optimus is young and rebellious dear he will learn as he gets older"

"He's old enough to learn now. He can't keep doing this. All this sneaking about It's dangerous" Ultra Magnus said.

"I would hardly call it sneaking about when almost all of the Kingdom knows about this" Alpha Trion chuckled.

"You wouldn't be laughing if one day Optimus got kidnapped and held for ransom" Ultra Magnus replied "And did you hear what he said to me? That I wouldn't pay to have him back. How could he say that?" he asked.

Alpha Trion put down his data pad and turned to Ultra Magnus "What he said was highly upsetting, but I think it was only said out of anger. Optimus is just doing this to help people and for attention. Maybe we should listen to some of his requests. It might just calm him down"

"I will not be swayed by Optimus' little stunts. He should know how to behave by now" Ultra Magnus said "Why can't he just act like every other noble his age. Most of them have already chosen suitors. Optimus receives plenty of messages from wealthy and noble suitors. Why can't he just pick one and settle down?"

"Because he does not love them. He has said this. And while some are of noble class not all of them are good bots" Alpha Trion pointed out.

"True enough, but still-"

"Enough my dear. Let us get some rest and perhaps we should talk to Optimus about this tomorrow" Alpha Trion said cupping Ultra Magnus' hands in his.

"Very well love" Ultra Magnus replied and went to their shared berth to sleep.

The next day Optimus snuck out of the Kingdom on his zap horse and made his way to his sanctuary. His sanctuary was nothing more than a hidden clearing far away from Iacon, that not many knew about. The clearing was filled with crystal flowers and a clear river. Optimus found it by accident many years ago and adopted it as his own place of peace. A place where he could go and be himself and do anything he wanted.

Upon arriving at the clearing he let his zap horse roam while he stripped off his clothing and dove into the water. The cool water felt refreshing. Like it was revitalising him. After swimming for a while Optimus climber onto a large rock that was in the middle of the water. He took a breath and began to slowly dance. He knew what he was doing was highly obscene. Dancing naked outside and he loved it. It felt so thrilling to just throw everything away.

Meanwhile back in Iacon Ultra Magnus felt his Energon boil "Where is he?" he bellowed.

"We do not know my Lord" a guard replied "We couldn't find him and his zap horse is gone"

"Send out a search party immediately and bring him back" Ultra Magnus ordered.

They bowed and did as they were ordered. Jazz was the head of the search party and his Conjunx Endura Prowl was his second in command "Alright everyone let's go and find the Prince" Jazz ordered and was followed by his search team outside of Iacon. Jazz and Prowl had a sneaky suspicion about Prince Optimus' whereabouts, but the other guards didn't need to know about that. All he and Prowl needed to do was lead them on for a little while.

Meanwhile a dark grey mech on an equally dark grey zap horse made his way deeper into the metal forest. He'd been hunting a rare cyber-bear for its valuable pelt, but he had lost sight of it. He was still following its tracks, but they were beginning to disappear. He was not about to give up and let someone else take what was rightfully his. Even if he had wandered too far into a neighbouring Kingdom and there was a high risk of getting caught. 

The forest he had rode in was getting too dense for him to continue on his zap horse so he got off and tied up his horse. He followed the tracks until they had disappeared completely. He growl in annoyance at losing his prey. He was about to turn back when something caught his attention. He listened closely and heard laughter. He should have left, but curiosity got the better of him. He followed the sound and found himself looking out at a small clearing.

In the clearing he saw the source of laughter. There was a mech dancing naked in the middle of the river. How scandalous and erotic. He hid behind some bushes and watched the mech dance a graceful ballet.

Optimus was unaware of his voyeur and continued to dance. He had been practicing ballet for years. He'd always felt as free as a cy-bird when he danced.

The dark grey mech felt his plating heat up as he continued to watch the graceful dancer. The more he watched the more he noticed how beautiful the mech was. Those long slender legs. Impossibly slim waist. Broad chest and shoulders. A lovely neck. A sweet face. Those kissable lips and those bright blue eyes. The mech was simply gorgeous and he wanted him. He was about to reveal himself to the mech when the sound of zap horse hooves caught his attention. Others were coming and he couldn't risk being seen. He took one last look at the dancing beauty and they fled.

Optimus was startled by a sudden noise in the bushes. He stopped dancing and swam back to the river bank. He put his clothes back on and nearly jumped when two mechs came from out of the bushes.

"Heya mech havin' fun?" Jazz asked.

"Jazz. Prowl. You nearly gave me a spark attack" Optimus said.

"Sorry your highness" Jazz laughed.

"Don't call me that while we're here" Optimus said.

"My bad Optimus" Jazz replied.

"Your creators are worried about you and sent a search party" Prowl said getting right to the point.

"Of course they did" Optimus said rolling his eyes "Why do they bother?"

"Because they care about you" Prowl replied.

"Yeah, sure" Optimus said unconvinced.

"They may not show but they do care"

"Spare me the speech Prowl. I've heard it enough" Optimus said dismissively "I'm just a spare that they want to bond off and you know it"

"Harsh" Jazz winced.

"Maybe we should just go" Optimus said and followed to two back to his zap horse.

Optimus, Jazz and Prowl caught up with the rest of the search party and returned to Iacon, where a they were greeted by a furious Ultra Magnus.

"Where in the name of Primus were you Optimus?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"I was just taking a ride on my zap horse" Optimus lied "I don't see what the problem is"

"The problem is that nobody knew where you were. We were worried about you" Ultra Magnus said.

Optimus was in no mood to fight with his creators and decided to jus apologise "I'm sorry creator. I just wanted to go out for a while"

Seeing the sad expression on his creations face Ultra Magnus softened his "We always worry when we don't know where you have gone"

"Perhaps you should leave us a note next time" Alpha Trion added.

"You guards are dismissed and thank you for your work" Ultra Magnus said "Come Optimus there is something we want discus with you"

 _'This could not be good'_ Optimus thought to himself. And he had a good guess about what they wanted to talk about. Suitors. Optimus sat at the table with both of his creators and waited for the dreaded subject of suitors to come up.

"Optimus most mechs and femmes your age are getting bonded and having sparklings. We are worried that if you don't at least show an interest in any of the suitors that you might not be to settle down happily" Ultra Magnus explained.

"I will settle down happily when I fall in love someone and not offer myself as a breeding cow to the first noble that attempts to woo me" Optimus bit back.

"Now, now Optimus not every noble thinks like that" Alpha Trion.

"Well every noble I've met thinks the same thing. That I am nothing more than a decoration made to sit at their side and give them sparklings whenever they want" Optimus said.

"I have heard a few mechs say some...questionable things, but not all of them are that bad" Alpha Trion said.

"I don't care I'm not interested" Optimus said defiantly.

"Well we think you should be interested you can't be like this for much longer Optimus" Ultra Magnus said.

"Like what? Single? Because I don't see you pressuring Elita or Sentinel into bonding" Optimus pointed out.

"Elita and Sentinel are different Optimus. They are-"

"They are your true heirs and they can bond with who they want" Optimus said rudely interrupting his creator.    

"Optimus please. Of course we want you to be happy, but we also want you to bond with someone of your choice before it is too late" Alpha Trion.

"And when we say you are different from them we are talking about how you carry yourself as a prince" Ultra Magnus said "Bots are talking Optimus about how wild you are and it is starting to reflect poorly on the Iacon"

"You mean it's starting to reflect poorly on you. Because I think I'm fine the way I am" Optimus said.

"And it's that way of thinking that will drag you down" Ultra Magnus said "Many bots are spreading rumours about you in promiscuous situations"

"Yes I know and none of them are true" Optimus replied.

"We know that and that's why we think if you started showing interest in a suitor it might stop these rumours" Ultra Magnus pleaded.

"I won't do it. I'm not interested or ready" Optimus said and stood up "I'm done here" he said and walked away.

Alpha Trion put a hand on his mates shoulder and said "Do not worry love he will understand one day"

Ultra Magnus merely sighed and wondered what he was going to do with his wayward creation.

Optimus stomped down the hallways on his way to his room when he was stopped by the last person he wanted to see right now.

"Still sneaking out little brother?" an irritating voice said.

Optimus looked to his right and saw his older brother Sentinel leaning on against the wall with a smug grim on his face.

"Not now Sentinel" Optimus said started to walk away.

"Our creators are worried about you, you know?" Sentinel said "They wonder what you do when you go out without telling them and the rumours spurring from your actions are causing them distress"

This comment stopped Optimus dead in his tracks.

"No doubt you've heard most of them" Sentinel continued "About your promiscuous late nights and debauchery with older mechs. Rumours like these could ruin anybody's reputation"

Optimus was not about to give in to his brothers teasing and flatly responded with "I have heard some of them, but none of them are true, so they don't bother me"

"Well they might not bother you, but what about us?" Sentinel asked "What about your poor family that have to deal with these rumours? Do you even care about us Optimus?"

Optimus did care about his family, but he didn't care about them having to deal with these false rumours. To be honest he considered this retribution for all the times his family neglected him. Sure it seemed very vindictive, but he wanted to see them squirm just a little bit.

"Well Sentinel if you didn't want our families reputation to go down then maybe you shouldn't start most of those rumours" Optimus retorted.  

"What me? Why would I do such I thing?" Sentinel asked feigning innocence.

"We both know why you would and you should know that I know you started some because the people you told those rumours to came to me and told me" it wasn't a complete lie. Optimus knew his older brother started some rumours. Not wanting hear his brothers lies anymore Optimus stormed off. 

"You'll have to whore yourself off some day Optimus. The spare of the family won't get anything better!" Sentinel yelled down the hall.

Not looking back Optimus continued to stomp to his room. When he reached his room Optimus slammed the door behind him and threw himself onto his berth. When liquid began to pool in his eyes he buried his face into his pillow and shuddered.

Meanwhile the dark grey mech had returned to his home after an unsuccessful hunting trip.

"Welcome back Lord Megatron. How was the hunt?"

"Unsuccessful Lugnut" Megatron replied dryly.

"Do not worry my Lord there is always next time" Lugnut said.

"I am not worried" Lord Megatron said and sat at the table with his trusted followers.

"It is a pity my Lord that fur pelt would have looked well on you" Shockwave said.

"I said that before Megatron left" Lugnut said visible shaking with anger.

Lord Megatron took a sip of his high grade ignoring the verbal battle between Shockwave and Lugnut. He was so used to their aft kissing antics that he was no longer fazed by them. As they argued his mind wondered back to the dancing beauty he had witnessed. He smiled fondly as he remembered those swaying hips, flexible legs and smooth lips. He wished he'd been able to introduce himself. He would have given anything to touch him and to have him writhe beneath him.

"Are you alright Lord Megatron?"

Megatron was brought out f his musing by a large femme known as Strika "I am well Strika. Why do you ask?"

"Because you're sat there grinning like crazy at your high grade" she answered.

He hadn't realised he'd been so absorbed into his fantasy that he'd caught everyone's attention with his odd behaviour. Everyone was looking at him with slight confusion and waited for him to answer. Well he had been caught out so he may as well tell them the truth.

"My hunting trip wasn't a complete failure. I did see something of interest after I lost the cyber-bear" he said.

"And what would that be my Lord?" Shockwave asked.

"I saw a water nymph dancing naked in a river" Megatron answered.

Everyone had a varied reaction to this statement. Some were thinking he had lost his processor while others pressed for details.

"Oh! Naked dancing how erotic. Do tell!" Blitzwing said when he switched to is crazy face.

"This mech was gorgeous. He had a fair and exotic beauty about him. He was slender almost fragile, but I had a feeling his was stronger than he looked" Megatron explained. He couldn't really put into words the beauty that he saw, but he thinks he got his point across.

"And did you speak with this mech?" Strika asked.

"No. I was going too but someone was coming and I had wondered too far into enemy territory. I could not risk been caught" Megatron explained.

"That's a shame" Strika said.

"Yeah. It sounded like the beginning of a good holo porn video" Blitzwing laughed still on his crazy face.

Megatron wanted to scoff at the comment, but he really didn't take any offence to it. He wouldn't have minded the encounter turning out to be like a holo porn, with him fragging the water nymph senseless.

The water nymph conversation was soon forgotten and after copious amounts of high grade and other topics were brought up. After managing his people and Kingdom Megatron retired to his room. As Megatron laid in his berth his processor kept wondering back to the water nymph and as he drifted off into recharge the images followed him into his sleep.    

As Megatron slept he dreamt of taking the mech in all sorts of different positions. He dreamt he kissed, licked and sucked between those slender legs. He dreamt of pushing his spike inside the mechs tight valve. He dreamt of making the mech scream in ecstasy as he overloaded again and again.     

Megatron awoke startled by a strong electric shock throughout his body. He sat up groggily and grimaced when he saw the mess of transfluid between his legs. He grumbled in annoyance and went to the wash rack to clean up his mess.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.

A few days later in Iacon a party was taking place. Mechs and Femmes of high nobility were invited to the Kingdom. It was a grand affair that would start in the early afternoon and end late at night. It would be a great time for friends to talk and commune with others. Make trades and business deals, but most of all, the true reason was to find potential spark mates.

As Ultra Magnus sat in his throne next to his mate he watched mechs and femmes dance and drink to their sparks content. Despite his calm appearance on the outside on the inside his energon was boiling. He was losing his patience with his youngest creation. The party had been going on for some time and Optimus was nowhere to be seen. Ultra Magnus had arranged this party for Optimus to search for a suitor. But so far all Optimus had done was hide in his room. His activated his com-link and contacted Ratchet.

"Ratchet where is Optimus?" he hissed.

"I'm trying to coax him out of his room" Ratchet replied.

"Then try harder" he warned and cut the call.

Ratchet sighed and pinched the top of his nose. He had tried asking Optimus to come out, pleaded with him, bargaining, but he got no response. He didn't want to break into the room so he asked Wheeljack to come and pick the lock.

"Are you sure about this?" Wheeljack asked.

"No. But I have no other choice because Ultra Magnus is getting impatient" Ratchet replied.

"Alright and done" Wheeljack said. He removed his equipment and turned to his mate "There you go sunshine" he winked.

Ratchet rolled his eyes and opened the door. Both he and Wheeljack were surprised to see Optimus asleep in his berth.

"What? He's asleep?" Ratchet questioned.

"How can he be asleep at a time like this?" Wheeljack asked.   

"I don't know, but it's time for him to wake up" Ratchet said and approached Optimus. He shook his shoulder and tried to rouse him "Time to wake up Optimus"

Optimus murmured something incoherent and opened his eyes "Ratchet?" he said confused.

"Why are you sleeping when you have a party to go to" Ratchet said.

"Party?" Optimus yawned "What party?" he asked confused.

"The party that's going on in the main hall right now" Ratchet answered.

"You know the match making one" Wheeljack said earning himself a jab to the side from Ratchet.

Optimus stared at the two blankly before sitting up. He rubbed his aching helm and groaned.

"You don't look so good Optimus" Ratchet said when he noticed how tired and sluggish Optimus looked.

"I'm just tired Ratchet" Optimus replied and winced when he tried to move.

"You're look more than just tired. Lie back down and let me examine you" Ratchet said trying to get Optimus to lie back down.

"No, no Ratchet I'm fine. See" Optimus said forcing himself to get up despite the pain in his lower back.

"Whoa! Ok! No clothing. Not looking" Wheeljack said covering his eyes and turning away.

"Optimus!" Ratchet spluttered. He was a medic and had seen Optimus nude during checkups, but this was surprising "Why are you sleeping nude in the middle of the day?" he asked.

"I got too hot" Optimus replied "I'm going to shower and get dressed. I'll be out soon" he said as he closed the door the his wash racks behind him.

Wheeljack uncovered his eyes and turned to his mate "I promise I didn't look"

"I know. I trust you" Ratchet replied. He reached into his subspace and pulled out his scanning device "As soon as he's finished I'm going to scan him. Something doesn't seem right"

Optimus let the warm water sooth his aches as he thought about the morning he had had. After learning that his creator had put together a party full of potential suitors for Optimus to choose from he had lost his processor. He'd snuck out without telling anyone and gone to his sanctuary.   

** FLASHBACK **

Optimus sat on the grass fuming with anger. His creator had gone behind his back again. Even after they had talked about this. He wasn't interested in those pervy old bots or those self entitled young bots. Oh but they were interested in him. A lot of bots were. But they didn't care about him. They only cared about the status he would give them when they bonded. And let's not even talk about what they thought of his body and how many sparkling it could give them. Ugh! It disgusted him. He needed to cool down. He stripped off his under and over garment, threw them to the floor and jumped into the water.

Meanwhile in Kaon Lord Megatron was preparing to go on another hunting trip or so he told everyone. Truthfully he was going to go back to the clearing he had found in hopes of seeing the water nymph again and this time getting a chance to talk to him.

He gathered his essentials and got on to his zap horse. He remembered the path he took when he was hunting the cyber-bear and followed the same path. It took some time and he had to leave his zap horse behind again but he finally managed to find the clearing. When he looked into the clearing he smiled. His water nymph was there, swimming in the water. He watched the mech swim various different strokes up and down the river and then something caught his eye. The mech had left his clothing on the ground. Megatron moved forward slowly and picked up the over garment. He moved back and continued to watch the mech swim.

Optimus wasn't sure how long he was swimming for but after he'd had enough he felt much better. he pulled himself out of the water and took a deep breath. He stretched out his limbs and walked towards his clothing. He felt an odd sensation as he walked. He felt like he was being watched. He looked around and saw nothing but the odd sensation didn't vanish. He picked up his undergarment and put it on. He went to pick up his over garment, but found nothing. It was gone. He was sure he had left next to his undergarment. Looking around for it he heard a chuckle and gasped.

Optimus was shocked at what he saw before him. A mech a very large and intimidating mech was standing in front of him smirking. He stood frozen letting his eyes scan the mech up and down. He was very tall with blazing red eyes, thick dark grey, black and red plating, spikes adorned his armour, on his right arm was a cannon  and on his back was a sword. This mech screamed dangerous and yet Optimus couldn't look away or run. He was mesmerised by the sheer difference between the smaller bots of Iacon and the power house of a bot that stood before him. Finally Optimus noticed that the strange mech was holding his over garment and finally spoke.

"Can I have my clothing back?" he asked trying not to stutter.

Megatron was amused by the mechs reaction and took in the sweet sight before him. The young mechs voice was smooth and timid. He was scared obviously. The undergarment that the mech had put on was wet, see through and clung to his frame. And it was so short. It barely went passed his spike panel. It was so tantalizing. After taking in the sight before him he answered the mechs question.

"Why? I like the way you are dressed now" the mech replied.

Optimus quickly realised that he was still only in his short undergarment and tried to cover up. He pulled his garment further down his legs and covered his spike panel. He knew his garment was see through and blushed.

"I would like my clothing back please" Optimus said.

Megatron smiled wider and held out the garment, although he had no intention of handing it over.

Optimus reached for his clothing but the mech grabbed his hand before he could reach it. He was surprised when the mech kneeled down on one knee and kissed the back of his hand.

"We finally meet my water nymph" the mech said.

"Water nymph?" Optimus said quizzically.

"Yes. I saw you here before. You were dancing on a rock in the river. You looked stunning" the mech explained.

Optimus flushed from embarrassment. This mech had watched him dance in the nude! Dear Primus he had never felt so embarrassed.

"Do not be embarrassed my dear nymph. I enjoyed your graceful dancing. You flowed as gentle as the water and enchanted me with your beauty that I can only compare to the gods themselves"

Optimus felt the wind leave his vents. This intimidating mech had a way with words. A wonderful way with words and such a voice made him shiver.

"T-Thank you, but I wasn't aware anybody was watching" Optimus said breaking eye contact.

Megatron dropped the garment and reached out for the mechs face. He gripped his chin lightly and made him keep eye contact with him.

"Do not look away. I would like to keep gazing into your baby blue eyes" the grey mech said.

Optimus shut his eyes and shuddered. This mechs voice was deep it cut through to his very core. It sent shivers down his back strut. He came back to his senses and said "I have to go"

"Why?" the grey mech questioned playfully "Stay my blue eye beauty. I wish to get to know you more"

The grey mech let go of his hand and slid it up his leg. Optimus should feel repulsed like he had when he was touched by any other mech, but this felt different. The grey mech leaned closer and lightly kissed his lips. Optimus unintentionally let out a small moan and relaxed slightly. If anybody saw him like this it would defiantly cause more rumours.

Optimus thought about what was happening back at home. The party he was supposed to be attending to try and find a suitor. The thought angered him. He didn't want to go back. He didn't want to attend that party. He was alright with staying here. With this intimidating yet charming stranger. He felt the grey mechs hand gently rubbing his upper thigh. It felt warm. And the lips on his felt good. Nothing felt forceful. Only gentle. Could this be passion? He wondered. Unlike every other bot that touched him they were harsh or rough with their advances, which was terrifying and unattractive. But this mech felt nice and without any further hesitation he pressed his lips further into the kiss.

Megatron resisted the urge to smile when he felt the younger mech complete the kiss. This was good. He wasn't resisting or repulsed. Time to go a little bit further.

The grey mech must have taken his kiss as a hint to go further as Optimus felt the hand on his thigh move up to his hips and aft. Gentle rubs began to warm up his frame and he moaned again. A small pinch to his aft made him break the kiss and gasp.

Megatron chuckled at the reaction and kissed his neck a few times and rubbed his thighs, hips and aft. The younger mech was defiantly reacting now. His frame was getting hotter and he was leaning into his touches.   

Optimus definitely felt his plating heat up now and he probably sounded like a wanton buy-mech the way he was moaning. He didn't stop the grey mech when his undergarment was removed.  

Megatron felt his own plating begin to heat up when he removed the undergarment "Such beauty" he complimented. He laid the smaller mech down on the grass and parted his legs. He kissed down the mechs legs until he comes to the mechs spike panel. He slowly licked at the panels seam.   

Optimus let the grey mech manipulate his body as his inner thighs were kissed "AH!" Optimus gasped as his spike panel was licked. His legs twitched as his panel was teased until it clicked open.

Megatron admired the spike that jutted out of the opened panel and watched fluid trickle out of his valve "Lovely" he whispered. His licked his lips and then started to suck on the mechs spike and licking at the folds of his valve.

Optimus cried out in shock and pleasure. Gasping for air and scraping his digits into the dirt. His overload happened all too quickly. His vision went white as pure ecstasy racked his frame.

Megatron was not expecting the young mech too overload so soon. He swallowed the sweet transfluid and came to the realisation that the young mech was untouched. He was actually surprised by this, as he really thought that a mech who danced naked out in the open was defiantly no virgin.

Optimus' vision cleared and he was greeted by the grey mechs smiling face and he was saying something.

"My apologies. I had no idea you were untouched. Had I known I would have been more gentle and made the experience last longer"

"O-Oh" was all Optimus could say.

Megatron chuckled at the distant look on the smaller mechs face. When he had let the smaller mech catch his breath he asked "Do you wish to continue?"

 _'Did he want to continue?'_ Optimus asked himself. If he continued this mech would no doubt want to spike him. The sheer size of the mech made him realised that his spike would be just as large as the rest of him. The image of himself being torn in two disturbed him deeply.

"But how? You're too big" Optimus pointed out.

Megatron knew that question would come up. It always did, but he knew what he was doing "Don't worry I know how to handle that problem. I've had lots of practice with smaller partners"

Optimus was still unsure, but nodded and let the larger mech continue.

Megatron smiled and rubbed the smaller mechs outer node. It was amusing to watch the other mechs legs twitch in response. As he rubbed the node he carefully slipped a digit in and out of the valve folds. Not going in all the way, but just enough to loosen him up. After doing this for a little while he gave the mech warning "I'm going to insert one digit fully. If you don't like it just say so and I'll stop"

Optimus was too out of breath to reply so he nodded in response.

Megatron smirked and slowly inserted a digit. He carefully moved it in and out while stretching the valve. He brushed against the inner mesh that protected the seal of the younger mech. He wouldn't take it, not yet and not with his digit. No he would wait and let his spike do it.

Optimus winced when a digit was inserted into him. If felt uncomfortable, but he didn't stop it. He would hold a little bit and see if he would get used to it. After adjusting to the digit he started to enjoy the feeling of it brushing his walls inside of him.  

"Ah more" Optimus whimpered.

"With pleasure"

This continued for a while. Megatron worked him open slowly and kept him on the edge of overload. After some more time he was able to fit three digits inside and knew he was ready.

"You're able to take my spike now. Do you want to?" Megatron asked.

Did he want to? Of course he did! He didn't go through all of that just to stop now! "Yes please keep going" he managed to say.

"As you wish" Megatron replied. He finally released his spike hissing at the amount of pressure that was being held behind his panel.

Optimus gawked at the spike that jutted out from the larger mech. It was huge. Could he really fit that things side of him?

"Don't be scared I have prepared you well" the grey mech said as he covered his spike in the fluids of the younger mech to make the process easier.  

Optimus gave a small nod and braced himself when he felt he head of the spike press against his valve. He felt the hot spike stretch his insides further and tried to wrap his legs around the larger mech trying to make it go deeper.

"Easy. I don't want to hurt you" the grey mech warned.

Megatron was glad the young mech was eager to receive his spike, but that enthusiasm would be a painful lesson in patience if he tried to go faster. Megatron continued the slow pace until his spike touched the mesh.

"If I go any further I will take your seal. There will be no going back if I continue. Do you want that?" Megatron asked.

"Yes please" he replied.

Megatron smirked and pushed a little harder, breaking the mesh and the seal.

Optimus felt a sharp sting when his seal broke. He should have felt some sort of sadness from the loss of it, but he felt nothing of the sort.

When Megatron had broken the seal he pulled out slightly and pushed back in. He did this several times until they both found a good rhythm. 

The two mechs moaned as pleasure rocked both of their bodies.

"You're so tight" Megatron said.

"You're s-spike is too b-big" Optimus replied.

"And yet you're taking it so well" Megatron said.

"It's g-good" Optimus rasped.

Optimus felt his second overload coming soon. He tried to warn the grey mech, but it was too late. He overloaded harder than before and felt his valve tighten around the bigger mechs spike.  

Megatron felt the younger mechs valve tighten around his spike and winced. He was even tighter now forcing him to move with faster and shorter thrusts. His overload came not long after. He filled the younger mechs valve with his transfluids.

Optimus gasped when he felt a hot liquid inside of him. It felt strange, but enjoyable.

The two mechs stilled their movements until they both calmed down from their high.

"So...What do you think?" Megatron asked breathing deeply.

"That was amazing" Optimus replied.

"Good to know you're first time was enjoyable" Megatron chuckled "Do you want more?" he asked.

Optimus didn't need to think about it "Yes" he replied.

Megatron smirked at the answer and started thrusting again.

Optimus lost count of how many times he was taken. He let the larger mech move him into all sorts of positions. On the ground. Against a tree. On his hands and knees. He even rode his spike. He was in bliss.

The younger mech seemed insatiable, which pleased Megatron greatly. The younger mech was a gorgeous sight while being fragged out of his processor. If only he could take him back to his Kaon he would make him his bed slave. Megatron noticed the younger was starting to get tired and after one last overload he stopped. He let himself and the other mech calm down before he pulled his spike out and laid the younger mech down on the grass. The younger mech had fallen asleep instantly meaning Megatron could leave. He picked up the younger mechs garment and covered him with them. He was a little unsteady on his feet, but managed to walk to the river and clean up. After cleaning up he took one last look at the younger mech and said "If only you could come with me" he went back to his zap horse and left for Kaon.

Optimus awoke Several hours later dazed and confused. He hissed in pain when he tried to move and remembered what he had done. Realisation settled in and he felt the Energon in his tubes freeze. He had fragged a random mech. A random and hansom mech. Warmth spread to his cheeks as he remembered the features of the stranger. Features that would scare anyone away, but Optimus found them hansom, alluring and powerful.

After a few minutes of trying to gain his bearings he realised that the other mech was nowhere to be found. He had been fragged and left. Like a cheap one night stand. Optimus was saddened by this, but he wasn't at all that surprised. What reason did the strange mech have to stay? He knew he couldn't feel sorry for himself forever and decided to try and get up.

Optimus wobbled his way to the river to clean up. Everything seemed to be in some sort of pain. All his body ached and his valve slightly burned. After cleaning up he approached his zap horse and came to the realisation that this was going to be one painful ride home.

After Optimus returned home he managed to limp back to room without being seen. He found some cream to rub onto his aching joints and then collapsed onto his berth and fell into a deep recharge.

** END OF FLASHBACK **

Optimus never heard his creators calling his comm-link or Ratchet furiously banging on his door. He was awoken when he felt someone shaking him.

"Time to wake up Optimus" Optimus heard Ratchet say.

"Ratchet?" Optimus asked as his vision cleared.

"Why are you sleeping when you have a party to go to" Ratchet said.

"Party?" he yawned "What party?" he asked confused.

"The party that's going on in the main hall" Ratchet answered.

"You know the match making one" Wheeljack said.

Oh that party. Optimus remembered and inwardly groaned. He had forgotten all about that stupid party. It was the reason he'd left the Kingdom in the first place. He stared at the two blankly before sitting up. He rubbed his aching helm and groaned.

"You don't look so good Optimus" Ratchet said.

"I'm Just tired Ratchet" Optimus replied and winced when he tried to move.

"You're look more than just tired. Lie back down and let me examine you" Ratchet said.

Optimus stopped Ratchet and said "No, no Ratchet I'm fine. See" and then forced himself to get up despite the pain in his lower back. When he stood up completely the blanket that was around him fell to the floor exposing his nude body.

"Whoa! Ok! No clothing. Not looking" Wheeljack said covering his eyes and turning away.

"Optimus!" Ratchet spluttered "Why are you sleeping nude in the middle of the day?" he asked.

"I got too hot" Optimus lied "I'm going to shower and get dressed. I'll be out soon" he said as he closed the door the his wash racks behind him. He turned on the hot water and let it soothe his aches and pains. His valve still burned a little, but he felt like he would cope with it. As he washed himself he thought about the party and grimaced. He didn't want to go and get groped by pervy old mechs. Empty compliments would be thrown his way in an attempt to seduce him. He hated it.

After bathing Optimus dried himself off and wrapped a towel around himself. He exited his washroom where he saw Ratchet and Wheeljack still standing in his room.

"Do you mind?" Optimus asked.

"I'll mind once I've given you an exam" Ratchet replied.

Optimus rolled his eyes "I don't need an exam. I was just tired. I feel better now that I've showered" he insisted "Now do you mind I need to get dressed"

Ratchet was still not convinced, so when Optimus turned his back Ratchet did a quick scan.

"Ratchet!" Optimus said shocked.

Ratchet analyzed the scan and said "No wonder you're tired your Energon levels are at thirty percent. What have you been doing?" he asked.

Optimus knew he couldn't tell the truth and tried the think of a lie that Ratchet would believe "I've been dancing and practicing my with axe" when Ratchet gave him a look of disbelief Optimus tried to elaborate "I don't want to go to this party and a felt frustrated" when Ratchet's face softened he knew his lies were believed.

"Alright fine. I want you to drink a cube, dress yourself and then we'll escort you to the party" Ratchet said.

"Fine" Optimus sighed. After Ratchet and Wheeljack left the room Optimus began to look for an outfit. As he dressed himself in fine silks and jewels, ugh so gaudy, he mentally prepared himself for the party.

As promised Ratchet and Wheeljack escorted Optimus to the party hall.

Optimus grimaced to himself when he got a good look at the party guests. There was no way in the pit he was going to choose anyone here to be his potential mate. Some were too old, others were too young and only here because their creators wanted to get them noticed. And of course there were those he had already rejected before. He approached his creators who didn't look to pleased with him.

"Optimus where have you been?" Ultra Magus asked.

"I was asleep" Optimus replied.

"Asleep? At this hour? Why?" Ultra Magnus asked suspiciously.

"Because I was very tired" Optimus replied.

Ultra Magnus narrowed his eyes in suspicion, but let his story pass for now. He and Alpha Trion stood up and approached their creation "Come Optimus" he said and took Optimus by his arm. He guided his creation around the room to meet with any potential suitors.

Optimus feigned interest in any conversation he was dragged into. He brushed off any casual touches and all attempts to drag him away. He kept his anger in check when either of his creators tried to push him towards any suitors they liked. Every so often he would see his siblings Elita and Sentinel laughing and talking with others. He envied them being able to make their own choices in life. He turned away from the when Sentinel gave him a smug smirk. This was going to be a long night.

Meanwhile back in Kaon Megatron had settled into a hot oil bath. Sinking into the oil his thoughts drifted back to the younger mech he had fragged earlier. He chuckled. That had been the best frag he had in a long time. Images of the mech beneath him aroused him. He let his panel open and his spike slid out.

After spending some time pleasuring himself in his oil bath Megatron drained the oil and cleaned off any residue with warm water. He dried off and went to his berth. As he lay down he realised he had only two regrets about meeting the younger mech. He had never asked his name and he hadn't brought him back to Kaon.      

The next morning in Iacon Optimus awoke with a groan. Last night's party had been terrible as usual. His creators had failed to find him a suitor once again. He rubbed his eyes and thought about the mech he had met before. He shuddered as he remembered the handsome features of the older mech. Heat pooled behind his panel and he felt temptation ripple through his body. He had never self serviced before and wondered if he should.

Optimus wasn't sure how to start. So he thought about what the older mech done to him. He let his panel open. He let his hand roam over his body and teased his spike. His valve began to leak lubricant. So he let his right hand massage his spike while his left hand fingered inside his valve. 'Good so good' he panted.

Three times. He had made himself overload three times. Optimus washed away evidence of his morning debauchery and dressed himself. As he walked down the hallway he took a crystal flower from a vase and gave it a sniff. He smiled brightly as he tied the flower to his garment like a broach. He entered the room where his family minus Sentinel was having their morning Energon. His bright smile never leaving his face as he sat down and picked up his cube.

"Morning Optimus" Elita said.

"Good morning all" Optimus replied.

Ultra Magnus looked at Optimus seriously and asked "Did anyone interest you at the party yesterday?"

"No and no one you chose ever will" Optimus replied still smiling.

Ultra Magnus suppressed a sigh and said "Optimus sooner or later you'll have to choose..."

Whatever his creator was saying Optimus ignored and let his mind wonder. He didn't need to find a suitor he had a crush on an unknown mech that had taken his seals and his spark.

"Optimus!"

His creators sudden bellow shook him from his thoughts and he finally looked at him.

"Are you even listening to me?" Ultra Magnus asked clearing angry.

Optimus smiled at his creator and approached him "I wish you'd stop worrying about me. I can take care of myself" he wrapped his arms around his creators neck, hugging him "I'm not a sparkling anymore" he let his creator go, kissed him on the cheek and then left the room.

"Oh, he has it bad" Elita said.

"What does that mean?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"Isn't it obvious? He's in love" Elita said giggling.

Ultra Magnus' eyes went comically wide "He is!? Are you sure?" he asked.

"Of course. The daydreaming. The sighing for no reason. The big smile. He's in love" Elita elaborated.

Ultra Magnus couldn't believe it. Optimus had finally found someone that interested him. But who were they? Were they good enough? When would he meet them? So many questions and no answers.

"I know that look dear" Alpha Trion said "Try not to get too involved"

"Why not?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"Because you might ruin what he has with this person and drive him away" Alpha Trion replied.

"But surely we both want to know who has captured Optimus' spark?" he asked.

"Of course, but we must let it happen with time or else it could end in disaster" Alpha Trion replied.

Ultra Magnus knew his mate had a point. Interfering could disrupt Optimus and his mate to be and ruin the whole thing "I'll get Mirage to find out who Optimus is seeing"

"Ultra" Alpha Trion said in a warning tone.

"Don't worry Optimus won't know and with Mirages ability we'll be able to find out who this mech or femme is and see if they are worthy enough for Optimus" Ultra Magnus explained.

"As long as we don't directly interfere I suppose it would be alright" Alpha Trion agreed.

After breakfast Ultra Magnus called Mirage to his office.

"Mirage reporting for duty Ultra Magnus sir" Mirage said with a salute.

"I have a special assignment for you Mirage. I want you to keep an eye on Optimus and find out who he is in love with. This is to be a top secret assignment so no one else is to know about this and any information you acquire is to be reported only to me. Is that clear Mirage?" Ultra Magnus ordered.

"Of course sir. No one but you shall know about this" Mirage replied.

"That includes Optimus"

"He'll never know sir"

"Good. Your assignment begins now. I want you to follow Optimus and report any information you find that could lead you to the identity of his love interest"

"Yes Ultra Magnus sir" Mirage saluted and left to begin his assignment.

Ultra Magnus leaned back in his chair and let out of breath of relief. He was glad Optimus had finally found interest someone, but who were they? Was it someone they had invited to the party? Were they a decent bot? Were they a mech or a femme? What was their status? Would he approve of them? So many questions made him worry, but he could help feeling a little bit giddy. Who was the lucky bot to have finally captured Optimus' spark?

Mirage began his assignment the moment he left Ultra Magnus' office. He turned invisible and went to find Optimus.      

Optimus sat in the garden among the crystal flowers and hummed to himself. He couldn't stop thinking about the mech he had met. He tried to keep his thoughts under control as he couldn't risk his panel opening out in public. Then again his first time was out in the open. It was so shameless and lewd and...erotic. Ah no! Control yourself Optimus, he thought to himself. He was shaken from his thoughts when First Aid joined him.

"You seem to be in a good mood today. Did something happen?" First Aid asked when he sat down next to his friend.

"A-Ah, no! No, um, nothing special. I just had a good dream. That's all" Optimus lied. He didn't like lying to his friend, but he could never tell him the truth.

First Aid looked at him sceptically and asked "What was it about?"

"It was about...A perfect utopia. Where everyone lived in peace" Optimus lied again.

"That does sound nice. I'd be happy if that came true"

"Yeah, me too"

"So how was the party last night?" First Aid asked.

And just like that his good mood was gone "The same as usual. Terrible"

"What happened?"

"The same as usual" Optimus huffed "A bunch of self-centred, self-entitled mechs and femmes trying to make me like them enough to consider bonding with them"

"Oh I see. So no one caught your eyes?"

"Nope" Optimus replied sharply.

First Aid hummed thoughtfully and asked "So what do you want in a mech or femme?"

"What do I want?"

"Yeah, you know. Looks, personality. What are you looking for?" First Aid clarified.

"I don't really know" he replied. What was he looking for? He wondered. He closed his eyes and tried to think about what he wanted. After a few minutes Optimus couldn't really think of anything and wondered if he was too picky or his standards were too high.

"I'm not sure" Optimus sighed "I just want someone nice and understanding that won't treat me as an object to be flaunted or sparkling factory"

"I think I know what you mean" First Aid said "So about tomorrow?"

"What about tomorrow?" Optimus asked

"You know the annual trip to the retirement home" First Aid reminded him "Don't tell me you forgot" 

"It did slip my mind, but thanks for reminding me" Optimus said embarrassed. How could he have forgotten? Tomorrow he was going to take Ratchet and the other medics to the retirement home to treat the old war veterans. He had always looked forward to visiting Kup. Kup, Wheeljack and Ratchet fought together during a war against the Quintessons and became friends. It was Kup who introduced Wheeljack to Ratchet and was their best mech during the bonding ceremony.

First Aid had left Optimus soon after to go back to the medical bay. Optimus stayed in the garden in a daze for hours. He only left when his tank began to rumble. As he walked down a corridor to go to the kitchens his brother appeared.

"Hey little brother" Sentinel smirked.

"Hey Sentinel" Optimus replied.

Sentinel put an arm around Optimus' shoulder and walked with him "So there's a new rumour going around that you have a crush on someone. Is it true?" he asked.

"No" Optimus denied.

"Really? Well a lot of bots are taking it seriously. Especially the mechs and femmes who were at the party last night"

"Well they will be sorely disappointed when they realise that I don't have a crush on any of them" Optimus replied.

Sentinel was not convinced at all "Come on Optimus who is it?"

The image of the dark grey mech flashed across Optimus' processor "It's no one" he said slightly giddy. He shrugged Sentinels arm off of him and gave him the crystal flower he was wearing "Maybe you should try finding someone nice. It might make you happy" he said and walked away leaving behind a confused Sentinel.

Hours passed and night began to fall Optimus had completed all the preparations necessary for tomorrow. He had no doubt that Ratchet, Kup and Wheeljack would want to spend some time together so he made sure the schedule he had planned would allow them to. When he had finished he put his data pads away and went to his berth to recharge until tomorrow.

The next morning Optimus and his team headed out to the retirement home. They were all welcomed warmly and began working right away.

"Ratchet you old wrench thrower, how you been?" Kup said chuckling.

"I've been good you old Ick-Yak" Ratchet joked back.

"And you Wheeljack? Blown anything up recently?" Kup asked.

"A few thing here and there, but nothing major" Wheeljack replied.

Kup laughed at the banter and then turned to Optimus "And how have you been kid?" he asked.

"I'm fine Kup thanks" Optimus smiled.

"I take it you're still having problems with mechs and femmes tail gating you?" Kup asked.

"Unfortunately" Optimus sighed.

"Just ignore them kid and use self defence if you need to" Kup reminded him.

"I always do" Optimus replied.

"Not that I blame them though. You seemed to have matured a lot since the last time I saw you" Kup pointed out.

Optimus felt his face plate heat up a little bit at the comment "I-I'm not sure what you mean"

"I'm just saying there's something different about you. There's something about the way you are carrying yourself. Like you've matured a bit" Kup tried to explain.

Optimus blushed as he thought about the grey mech again.

"Alright that's enough Kup we've got work to do" Ratchet said when he noticed how embarrassed Optimus was getting.

"Of course. If it wasn't for you coming around we'd all be rust by now, but I guess that's gratitude for you" Kup huffed.

Optimus' team began to work on the older bots. They gave them the medical care and the maintenance they needed. Meanwhile another small team were doing some minor maintenance to the retirement home.

When Kup had been tended to he sat down and spoke with Optimus "So who are they?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Who's who?" Optimus asked confused.

"The bot you've fallen for" Kup elaborated.

"W-What!?" Optimus covered his mouth when he accidentally yelled "I-I don't know what you mean" he said quieter.

"Come on kid I maybe old, but I'm not blind. I know love or at least a crush when I see it" Kup explained.

Optimus felt like panicking he couldn't lie to Kup he was too sharp, he would have to tread carefully "Kup I don't have a crush"

Kup huffed not believing him "You've been staring out the window humming a love song to yourself since you arrived instead of talking with everyone like you usually do. You've been acting like Ratchet and Wheeljack did before they starting dating"

"Really? That must have been amusing to watch" Optimus chuckled trying to change the subject.

"Yeah it was. So who are they?" Kup asked again.

"I don't have a crush on anyone" Optimus answered.

Kup squinted his eyes slightly at Optimus and realised he was not comfortable talking about it "Alright you don't have to tell me, but if they hurt you I'll hurt them, alright?"

"Alright" Optimus replied glad that the conversation was over.

Soon Ratchet, Wheeljack and First Aid joined Kup and Optimus for a game of cards. When Optimus left the table for a moment Kup took the opportunity to ask the other if they knew who Optimus was interested in.

"Well he told me that no one caught his eyes at the party" First Aid said.

"I've not noticed anyone" Wheeljack added.

"I haven't either" Ratchet added.

"Well pit. He wouldn't tell me and I was hoping one of you would know" Kup said.

"I'm sorry Kup but not of us have heard or seen anything" Wheeljack said.

"How can you be sure he's got a crush on someone?" First Aid asked.

"Because he's acting like your creators when they were crushing on each other" Kup answered.

The conversation ended there when Optimus returned.

When dusk started to roll around Optimus and his team left.

Later that night Mirage had entered Ultra Magnus' office ready to give his first report. He saluted Ultra Magnus and said "I have been unable to find out any information on the mech or femme Optimus is interested in, however it would seem that others have taken notice of Optimus' strange behaviour as mentioned by Kup"  

"Kup?" Ultra Magnus questioned.

"Yes. Optimus took many medics to the retirement centre where Kup resides and he mentioned that Optimus' behaviour was similar to having a crush on someone" Mirage explained.

"I see. So he does have a crush on someone"

"It would seem so. But they remain a mystery"  

"Yes, but not for much longer, correct?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"Indeed sir. I will do everything I can to find out who they are"

"Good. You are dismissed"

Mirage saluted once again and left.

Ultra Magnus leaned back in his chair feeling slightly delighted. He was happy that Optimus may have finally chosen a mate and hoped it was someone he would get along with.


	3. Chapter 3

As the days passed Optimus began to feel uncomfortable being around his family. They were acting strangely around him. They seemed to be watching him out of the corners of their eyes. They made strange comments such as 'Today would be a nice day for couples to go out on date' or 'These drapes would look lovely at a bonding ceremony' it was becoming creepy. Like they were making hints at him. And then there was the fact that he felt like he was being watched and not just by his family. Everywhere he went he felt eyes on him, even when he was alone.

It took Optimus a while, but he finally clicked onto what was going on. He's managed to send a private message to Wheeljack and asked if he could borrow one of his heat detectors. He picked up the heat detector from Wheeljack and used it to find what he was looking for. Mirage he sneered in his mind. He didn't hate the mech, but spying on him was unforgivable. In order to catch Mirage in the act Optimus made a simple plan.

Optimus carried his data pads in a way that hid the heat detector. He knew Mirage was following him and made sure he could follow him into his room. Once inside he locked his door, grabbed a spray can of bright pink paint and sprayed Mirage in the face.

"What the frag!" Mirage cursed and turned visible. He rubbed the paint from his eyes and was greeted by an angry Optimus.

"Care to explain Mirage?" Optimus asked crossly.

"Um" Mirage knew he couldn't he explain under the Magnus' orders and tried to make a dash for the door.

Optimus grabbed Mirage before he could run and put him in a head lock "Why are you spying on me? Who put you up to this?" he demanded to know.

Mirage was a trained to hold out against interrogation so he could hold out against anything Optimus was going to do to him.

"How long have you been watching me? Have you been watching me for some sort of prank or just for you own perverted fantasies?" Optimus blasted Mirage with question after question each time increasing his grip around Mirages neck.

"You need to calm down Optimus" Mirage said slightly choking.

"Not until you talk" Optimus replied.

"This is just a big misunderstanding" Mirage tried to explain.

Optimus had had enough "Do you really think I can't get you to talk?" he said ominously. Spray can still in hand he aimed it at Mirages face.

Ultra Magnus was startled badly when the door to his office suddenly burst open. He jerked and sent data pads scattering everywhere. He was flabbergasted when a bright pink bot was thrown before his desk by Optimus.

"Stop spying on me!" Optimus yelled in an angry tone.

"What is the meaning of this? Who is this?" Ultra Magnus asked.

The pink mech sat on his knees and looked at Ultra Magnus sheepishly "I'm sorry Ultra Magnus sir"

"Mirage?" Ultra Magnus said with wide eyes.

"You sent Mirage to spy on me. How dare you!" Optimus yelled.

Ultra Magnus came to the realization that Mirage had been caught and had told Optimus everything. He would have to punish Mirage for his failure.

"Optimus please calm down" Ultra Magnus said calmly.

"Calm down? You want me to calm down? Never! How dare you do this! Why would you do this?" Optimus demanded to know.

"Optimus let me explain. I just wanted to make sure who ever you were dating were a suitable match for you" Ultra Explained.

This statement confused Optimus "Dating? Who said I was dating anyone? You're just being paranoid"

"Wanting to protect you is not paranoia" Ultra Magnus retorted.

"Protect me from what? Some phantom you think I'm dating" Optimus groaned in annoyance "Let me make this clear. I am not dating anyone. I am not interested in anyone and you need to stop this" he said and then stormed out of the room.

Ultra Magnus cringed when his office door was slammed shut. He rubbed temple in frustration and momentarily forgot about Mirage until he spoke.

"Am I free to leave?" Mirage asked sheepishly.

Ultra Magnus glared at Mirage darkly.

Three days later and the Kingdom was abuzz with chatter. About how Mirage was in prison and his hideous new pink paint job. Most people laughed while others wondered how it had happened.

"I still can't believe you got Mirage put into prison" Ratchet said.

"I can't believe you spray painted him pink from helm to pede" Wheeljack laughed.

"Well I'm not sorry" Optimus replied truthfully "And I'm not ready to forgive my creator either. Honestly thinking I was dating someone. How preposterous"

Ratchet and Wheeljack gave each a look that Optimus didn't notice.

"Well you have been acting kid of odd lately" Wheeljack said "Like spacing out and humming love songs"

Optimus had been spacing out because he was thinking about his encounter with the grey mech, but he couldn't tell them that. He had to think of a lie and quick.

"I was only like that because I had read a romantic story and started to fantasize about finding love myself" the lie was a shot in the dark, but it was all he could think of.

"Really? That's why?" Ratchet asked as he raised an eye ridge. He gave Optimus a sceptical look, but decided to believe him "If you say so"

"Must have been quite the novel. What was it?" Wheeljack asked.

"I don't really remember the title" Optimus lied.

"Oh pity" Wheeljack said.

"Are you really not going to forgive Ultra Magnus?" Ratchet asked.

"No. Not until I feel like it" Optimus replied.

And Optimus did just that. Day after day he snubbed each member of his family. He refused to talk to them, eat with them, go out with them and he was happy his actions were negatively effecting them.

One night his twin Elita came into his room "Optimus can we talk?" she asked.

Optimus didn't reply.

Elita rolled her eyes and continued "Come on Optimus, why are you still angry?" she asked.

"Because I hate being the spare" Optimus admitted "I hate being not able to do what I want to do. I hate not having any authority and I hate how everyone is trying to get rid of me by trying to bond me off"

"Oh I see-"

"No you don't see Elita" Optimus interrupted "You don't see at all and I hate you for it. I hate you all for it"

Elita was shocked to say the least. She knew he was only saying these things in anger, but that still hurt.

"Optimus please let's just talk this out with everyone" Elita asked nicely.

"No. I don't want to. Get out" Optimus spat.

Elita sighed defeated and left Optimus alone.

When his sister had gone Optimus sat on his windowsill and began to cry.

**A few days later.**

Optimus hadn't been feeling very well for a few days now. His tanks had been giving him grief. He felt ill when he woke up and found it hard to keep his Energon down. He was planning on going to see Ratchet about it, but Ratchet was in the middle of surgery right now. So he decided to do a self scan. He found his own medical scanner that had been a gift from First Aid and began the scan.

When the scan was complete he offlined and onlined his eyes a few times. These results couldn't be right, so he scanned again and again and again. Weak. He felt weak as he fell to his knees. The results were still the same. He was carrying.

"No way. How?" Optimus said breathlessly. An image of the grey mech flashed across processor. Oh right. He had...with that mech...and now he was...he was...he was a dead mech. He thought before passing out.

**One week later.**

Optimus' friends and family had noticed a dramatic change in Optimus. Something about him seemed off. He seemed sad. Whereas before he seemed so happy and nobody knew what had happened.

And it wasn't just changes in Optimus that had people talking. There was something wrong with Ultra Magnus and Alpha Trion. They both seemed slow and tired. And then one day Ultra Magnus collapsed. He was rushed to the medical bay and was diagnosed with Spark Valve Disease. He had to be put on spark support immediately. He was too weak for surgery and too old to recover by himself, so the results were looking grim.

As for Alpha Trion he too was examined and the medics found fluids in his vents. This would not have been a problem for a much younger mech, but for an old mech like Alpha Trion it was a debilitating condition. Alpha Trion was also put on spark support in an attempt to help him recover naturally after the fluids had been removed. With both of the Kingdoms rulers in induced stasis and unable to rule the Kingdom Sentinel was named acting ruler of Iacon.

It was the worst decision that could have ever been made.


	4. Chapter 4

It didn't take long for Sentinel to mess up the Kingdom and act like every decision he made was in Iacons best interests and not his own. He cut a lot of funding from charities, forced ridiculous laws and curfews and enforced harsh punishments for any one that disobeyed him and his rules. He alienated most of the poorer cities and denied them their basic needs. But worst of all he put an end to all of Optimus' projects. No more free medical care or Energon handouts and every other project Optimus had prepared was stopped.

It didn't take long for Optimus to fall into a state of depression. He had taken to staying locked up in his room. Everyone thought it was because of Sentinels actions and in a way they were right. Those projects were all Optimus had and now they were gone. The other reason was due to his carrying. He couldn't let anyone find out about this. He was so ashamed. One evening of foolish passion had just ruined his entire future. He didn't blame the sparkling though, it wasn't their fault and he would love them. And he couldn't blame the grey mech either. He could only blame himself. He was brought out of his thoughts when someone knocked on his door. He ignored whoever they were and continued to stare out of his window.

When First Aid didn't receive a reply from his friend he opened the door quietly "Optimus?" he said softly. He found his friend sitting in his windowsill looking outside. He was relieved to see that he was unharmed. He approached Optimus and asked "How are you feeling?"

"Fine" Optimus replied dismissively without looking at his friend.

First Aid sighed at the obviously lie "Optimus I know how hurt you are because of what Sentinel has done and everyone knew how much those projects meant to you, but you can't go on like this"

There was a tense silence before Optimus mumbled "I shouldn't have complained"

"I'm sorry what?" First Aid asked confused.

"When my creators were ruling Iacon I shouldn't have complained to them all of the time. At least when they were in charge they let me have something, my projects, but now I really don't have anything" Optimus said holding back a whimper.

"Oh Optimus. I'm so sorry. We all are and we all wish we could do something about this, but we just don't have that type of power" First Aid said trying to console his friend.

 "I know and the ones that do are sticking by Sentinel so that they can line their own pockets" Optimus said bitterly.

First Aid grimaced behind his mask. Everyone knew how greedy most of the council were and only agreed with Sentinel's decisions so they could benefit themselves.

"Can you leave now?" Optimus asked. He wasn't trying to sound harsh, but it had still come out that way.

"Of course. If you ever need to talk about anything you know a lot of us will listen to you" First Aid said trying to remind his friend that he was not alone and then he left.

Optimus never shifted his gaze from out the window and looked at his reflection. He wondered what would become of him when his carrying become clear and what would become of Iacon in the days to come.

A few days passed and Iacon was rocked by another shocking event. Three seekers had been arrested and locked in the dungeons. Nobody knew what to do, so an emergency council meeting was called.

Every member of the council was present, including Optimus who volunteered to fill in for Alpha Trion as the Head of the Civilian Guilds.

As soon as Sentinel took his seat he ordered for silence and asked the guards what had happened.

"Well your highness we were on patrol as normal when we noticed smoke in the sky. We watched as three flying jets flew over our heads and landed in the wild crystal flower fields. We went to the fields and found three seekers. When we approached them they turned hostile and opened fire" the head of the guard explained.

"So they fired first?" Sentinel asked.

"Yes your highness"

Sentinel smiled and clapped his hands "Well that's good enough for me. How should we punish them?" he asked.

Optimus was shocked at brothers quick judgment and decided to say something "Wait a moment Sentinel. There may be more to this story" and then turned to the guards "You said you saw smoke, is that true?" he asked.

"Yes it is"

"Then means something was wrong and they probably had to make an emergency landing" Optimus stated.

"Alright Optimus that's enough" Sentinel said not holding back his irritation "You're not in charge here. I am and I say we should punish them for trespassing and violence"

"I may not be in charge, but I do have a right to ask questions" Optimus replied "If there was smoke like the captain said maybe one of them was malfunctioning and they had to land"

"They why did they open fire?" one council mech asked.

"Wouldn't you? If you were in their situation" Optimus replied "Speaking of which, does anyone know the seekers side of the story?" he asked the guards.

"Well no we don't. They wouldn't talk" the captain replied.

"That's enough questions" Sentinel said "We don't need their side of the story. They landed in my Kingdom and attacked. That's all we need to know"

Optimus glared at his brother and said "It is not your Kingdom and according to the law we do need their side of the story before any type judgment can be made"

There were a few murmurs before council member Highbrow spoke up "Optimus is right your highness. Until we have a statement from the three seekers nothing can be done"

"But they trespassed and attacked" Sentinel counter argued.

"That may be true, but we need to know why before we can take the proper course of action" Highbrow explained and the rest of the council agreed. It was the law after all.

Sentinel gripped his chair in frustration and said "Fine. We'll take each of the seekers to the interrogation room and if they don't talk we'll make them talk"

The council agreed to this and then they were dismissed.

Optimus was furious to say the least. How dare his brother talk as if he owned the Kingdom, while his creators were still alive. He was only a temporary ruler, well at least Optimus hoped he was. He stopped in his tracks and punched the wall in frustration.

"I take it things didn't go well?" Ratchet said as he turned the corner.

"Oh Ratchet" Optimus said clearly embarrassed. He removed his fist from wall and said "I didn't know you were there"

"Clearly" Ratchet said as he looked at the damaged wall. He took Optimus back to his room where Wheeljack was and asked him "What happened?"

Optimus explained every detail and naturally Ratchet and Wheeljack didn't like the idea.

"What do think this means?" Wheeljack asked.

"I think it may have just been an accident" Optimus answered.

"Agreed. If something was wrong and they had to make an emergency landing well then it wouldn't be the first time" Ratchet explained.

"This has happened before?" Optimus asked.

"A few times. Long before you or your siblings were created. Things were tense when it happened, but Ultra Magnus was able to talk things over and sort things out without any incidents"

"Yeah and it doesn't sound like Sentinel will be doing that" Wheeljack said.

"This is going end poorly, isn't it?" Optimus asked with dread.

"Most likely. Seekers come from Vos and their leader Starscream isn't going to sit idly by as three of his citizens are kept prisoner" Ratchet explained.

"What will he do?" Optimus asked.

"Well he'll probably be diplomatic at first. Ask what happened and then make a small trade for his people. If we refuse he will make dangerous threats. And if we continue to refuse he will lose his temper those threats will become real. It wouldn't take long for him to declare war" Ratchet explained.

"Oh no. You think he would? Right now?" Optimus asked.

"If his people are treated poorly then yes he probably will" Ratchet replied.

Optimus began to panic. He needed to tell his brother about this. He said goodbye to Ratchet and Wheeljack and left to find Sentinel.

Optimus found his brother relaxing and drinking high grade in his room. He explained his brother everything and was laughed at.

"Don't worry little brother. Starscream's not going to be a problem" Sentinel said.

"Why's that?" Optimus asked.

"Because one of the seekers is Starscream" Sentinel laughed "To think we have to leader of Vos in our interrogation room being interviewed for trespassing and violence" he gloated.

Optimus was shocked to say the least "But that's not something you should be gloating about. This is bad Sentinel. There will be consequences"

Sentinel waved in dismissal and said "No there won't. We have the rulers of Vos as our prisoner no one on Vos is going to take action without a leader"

"But his people might get violent and declare war and you can't keep Starscream here forever. You have to let him go sometime and when you do he won't be happy" Optimus said trying to reason with Sentinel.  

Sentinel ignored his brothers worries and said "I think you're forgetting that I am in charge and what I say goes. So if Starscream wants to start something then he can try" he was done talking and shooed Optimus away.

Optimus still shocked went back to Ratchet and Wheeljack and told them what happened.

"Oh no this is bad. This is really bad" Wheeljack said "Once Megatron hears about this he will start a war"

"Who's Megatron?" Optimus asked.

"He's the ruler of Kaon. Megatron and Starscream go way back. Starscream in Megatrons air commander. If he finds out about this he will do anything to get him back" Ratchet explained.

"Iacon is in trouble isn't it?" Optimus with dread.

"If things continue the way they are then yes I'm afraid it is" Ratchet sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

News of Starscreams imprisonment travelled fast and only got worse when they found out the identity of the other two seekers. Skywarp and Thundercracker. Starscreams loyal trine. Sentinel wasted no time in hyping up the people about holding them prisoner and how he was going to punish them. While the people of Iacon were excited about such having such high profiled criminals locked away the ruler of Kaon was not.

Megatron looked around the table at his loyal council and began the meeting "As you have all probably heard Starscream and his trine have been taken prisoner. They are being held captive in Iacon and have been charged with trespassing, invasion of private air space, refusal to co-operate and violence. They currently awaiting trail and punishment"

"So what really happened?" Strika asked.

"I do not know and apparently Iacon does not care to hear their story. They only wish to punish them" Megatron answered.

"Will they not be having a fair trial?" Blitzwings calm side asked.  

"No they will not and I will not allow this temporary ruler to do as he pleases. I will send him a message and tell him that I am willing to make a trade for their safe return" Megatron said.

"And should he refuse?" Shockwave asked.

Megatron glared and growled "Then I will be most displeased"

Meanwhile in Iacon Optimus had gathered his own group of bots who didn't agree with Sentinel. He gathered them so they could try and talk some sense into the council and free the seekers. His group consisted of himself, Ratchet, Wheeljack, First Aid, Kup, Prowl, Jazz, Mirage, Ironhide, and Blurr. He had gathered them all for a private meeting away from any of Sentinels supporters.

"Mirage how did your interaction with Starscream go?" Optimus asked.

"Well they say that Thundercracker had been struck by a freak bolt of lightning, completely unexpected and it had knocked them off course. They had no choice but to make an emergency landing and had no idea where they were landing. And when they were confronted by the Iacon guards they admitted that they did open fire, but only because they felt threatened by the fully armed guards"

"So landing in Iacon was an accident, but they did attack first because they felt threatened" Optimus said wanting to confirm the full story.   

"That's right" Mirage replied.

"Alright then. Blurr any news about Sentinel?" Optimus asked the intelligence agent.

"Yes and it's not good. Megatron has found out about Starscream and his trine and has sent a message to Sentinel and the council. Apparently he is willing to trade for their release, but it doesn't look like Sentinel has any intention of trading" Blurr replied.

"Oh for the love of Primus! He should just accept the trade and be done with this" Kup said.

"The kids going to start a war if he keeps this up" Ironhide huffed.

"Isn't there something we can do ourselves?" First aid asked.

Kup huffed and turned to First Aid "What can we do? To the council we're nothing but a few old broken down bots, younglings, a couple of cops and-"

"And a spare" Optimus added.

"I wasn't going to say that lad" Kup said a little deflated.

"But it is true. We don't mean much to the council, but that doesn't mean we can't do anything. We have our voices and we will make them hear us" Optimus said with vigour.

"What's the plan Optimus?" Jazz asked.

"We are going to play on the councils members fears" Optimus replied.

"Their fears?" First aid asked intrigued.

"The fear of war and how it will affect them. If a war breaks out over this then they will start to suffer" Optimus explained.

Prowl understood Optimus' plan instantly "A war would affect their profits, businesses, homes, families, power and may even result in their own death. If we play on that then they may listen to reason"

"Exactly. We are going to get them to understand that Megatron won't just sit around and do nothing" Optimus said.

"They only have to look through our history to know that Megatron is willing to start a war over anything" Ratchet said.

"Yes...I've looked through the files myself" Optimus said casting a guilty gaze away from everyone "So are we all in agreement?" he asked.

Everyone agreed.

"Good. We'll put this plan into motion during the meeting tomorrow" Optimus said and dismissed the meeting.

The next day Optimus showed up to Sentinel's meeting with Ratchet, Wheeljack, Kup, Ironhide and Prowl.

"Why are they here?" Sentinel asked unimpressed.

"They are my entourage for this council meeting" Optimus replied.

"What? I won't allow it" Sentinel said.

"Actually you have too" Prowl said "Optimus has every right to choose his own entourage during every meeting he is present for. It is the law"

"What law is that?" Sentinel asked.

"The law of be quiet and let's get this meeting started" Ratchet said.

Sentinel was about to speak again, but the others began to talk among themselves and the meeting began.

Hour after hour passed with each bot having their own say o the matter. Most agreed with Sentinel saying that they should punish the jets and then give them back to Megatron.

"Starscream and his trine don't deserve to be punished. We should just accept the trade and let them go" Optimus said.

"No way. They invaded our land and attacked our people. They deserved to be punished" Sentinel said getting a few nod from other members of the council.

"They didn't invade. They crash landed due a lightning storm and attacked because they felt threatened. Ratchet has proved that Thundercracker had been hit by lightning after he examined him and we need to be more understanding to their situation" Optimus explained "And if Megatron is willing to give us something for their safe return we should accept it and keep the peace between Iacon, Kaon and Vos"

Optimus had managed to get a few murmurs of agreement, but had not convinced his brother.

"Not a chance. Megatron can have them back after they have been punished" Sentinel said.

"Don't be ridiculous kid. Megatron will gladly start a war over this just like last time" Kup said.

"And what would you know old bot?" Sentinel asked.

"A lot more than you. I fought in the last war against Megatron along with Ultra Magnus. It wasn't pretty and everyone suffered. Iacon was almost destroyed and it took us thousands of years to rebuild" Kup explained.

Those on the council old enough to remember the war shuddered at the reminder.

Sentinel didn't want Iacon to be destroyed, but he didn't want to lose face either "Well we're not going to give them back until we can be assured that this won't happen again. Meeting adjourned"

 _'Well that could have gone better'_ Optimus thought. Things did not go as well as he had liked so he would have to try again or come up with a better plan.

Several months passed and you could cut the tension between Iacon, Kaon, and Vos with a rusty knife. Megatron had started to retaliate against Iacon by capturing any Iacon citizens that came close to his boarders and imprisoning them. He offered to release them in exchange for Starscream and his trine, but Sentinel kept refusing. Vos under the temporary control of Starscreams mate Skyfire had retaliated by stopping all trades with Iacon.

Iacon was beginning to suffer. The people lived in fear and were slowly turning against Sentinel. Riots were becoming a common occurrence and the guards were constantly being overwhelmed and yet Sentinel still did not relent. There were still people on the council that supported him fully.

Optimus for his part felt like a complete failure. He had failed to prevent things from getting worse and was sure those that had supported him were losing faith in him. And to top it all off his was sure his carrying was going to start showing soon enough for people to notice. He wasn't sure how long he could keep this act up, but he had to keep going for the sake of everything he loved.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.

The council meeting started early that morning. The room was occupied by the usual bots Sentinel at the head and his supports to the left. Optimus and his entourage to his right with a newcomer named Longarm.

Longarm had only been a part of the council for four months, but had managed to earn a place due to his tactical thinking. Optimus couldn't be sure, but he had a sneaking suspicion that Longarm and Blurr had something going on between them. He wouldn't say it out loud but seeing the two together made him rather jealous.

"Empurata! Are you serious? If you did that Megatron will attack!" Ratchet yelled.

"Calm down old bot" Sentinel said "If Megatron wants them back he can have them after the procedure"

"Well I'm not going to do it. No medic in this Kingdom will and if you do find someone willing to do it you'll be committing a felony" Ratchet said.

"I agree with Ratchet. Empurata is not the answer" Optimus agreed.

"Why not? It's worked in the past" Sentinel said.

"No it hasn't. Remember Shockwave?" Optimus asked noticing a few bots shudder "He spoke out about the injustice that war breeds faced such as low income, barriers to stop them from accessing high class neighbourhoods, higher taxes on their businesses and many other forms of prejudice. When he wouldn't keep quiet he vanished only to return as a victim of empurata and in retaliation he destroyed all of the institutes and every bot connected with them. It was a massacre and those events will be repeated if somebody as important as Starscream and his trine are made victims" Optimus had researched a lot about the past and tried to bring it up as much as possible to remind those on the council that there actions could cause this.    

"I agree with Optimus. Empurata is not the answer" Decklid spoke up "The Massacre caused by Shockwave should not be repeated. I fear such actions would not only happen again, but they would be much worse as Iacon would have to deal with the wrath of both Vos and Kaon"

Optimus knew Decklid would agree with him. Because he had lost his spark twin to Shockwaves rampage.

There was a vote and the option of empurata was off the table. Much to the relief of everyone. The meeting came to an end with no real conclusion again.

As Optimus walked down the corridor he rubbed his midsection to sooth his new spark.

"Are you alright Optimus?" Ratchet asked.

"Oh, Ratchet I'm sorry I didn't see you there" Optimus said slightly surprised "I'm fine"

"Are you sure? I've noticed you acting rather odd lately and you seem be rubbing your mid section a lot like you're in pain"

"It's just stress and given the situation, can you blame me?" Optimus lied something he had been getting better at.

"No I can't blame you for felling unsettled. I think everyone is starting to understand that this can't go on any longer" Ratchet said.

"Yeah. Sentinels pride is going to going to get us all killed" Optimus said glumly.

"As much as I hate to say it but he just might" Ratchet agreed.

To the two of them walked and talked until they parted at Optimus' room. Optimus waved good bye and locked himself away. He took off his clothing and looked at himself in the mirror. His mid section was starting to expand to make room for the sparkling. He'd been wearing his clothing in a way that hid the forming bump, but he wouldn't be able to hide it for much longer.

"Don't worry little one. I'll find away to keep you safe" he said softly as tears fell down his face. He pulled out a data pad and loaded a picture of the Lord of Kaon. Lord Megatron. The sire of his unborn sparkling "You don't need to know" Optimus said woefully as he rubbed his midsection "You'll never know"

Meanwhile Longarm had locked himself in his own room and made an encrypted call to his Lord.

"I have a new report for you Lord Megatron"

"Must you be in that ridiculous disguise Shockwave?" Lord Megatron sneered.

"My apologies my Lord" Shockwave replied and shifted into his true form.

"What news do you bring me?" Lord Megatron asked.

"Sentinel still refuses to give Starscream and his trine back even though the council wishes he would. They want this potential war to stop before it starts" Shockwave replied.

"I see. And what of his younger brothers rebellion?" Megatron asked.

"It is less of a rebellion my Lord and more of a voice of reason. He gains more support every day with his level headed decisions" Shockwave explained every detail of the meeting he had attended that day.

"So he used your past as a way to scare the council into compliance?"

"Yes. I was rather surprised when he used it and it worked" Shockwave said.

"But there has been no progress with his brother?" Megatron asked.

"No my Lord" Shockwave answered "My Lord I must ask why not simply attack Iacon and take Starscream and his trine back?" he asked.

"Because I want this Sentinel to suffer. To show him how adults cannot let their pride get in the way of ruling their Kingdom. If Ultra Magnus was still in charge he would have accepted my first offer and the situation would have been resolved" Megatron explained.

"You want to teach him a harsh lesson about how pride can bring ones downfall, correct?"

"Yes Shockwave. And what about Elita?" Megatron asked.

"She wants nothing to do with the council. She never has done. She is staying away from everything" Shockwave answered. 

"Understandable I suppose. Do you have anything else to report?" Megatron asked.

"That is it for now My Lord. I will contact you again when I have another report" Shockwave replied and then ended the call.

Megatron sighed and took out a data pad. His excuse for not going to war with Iacon was only a half truth. He would have gladly gone to war and killed Sentinel for his foolishness, but there was something, someone, holding him back. He turned on his data pad and loaded a picture.

"My little water nymph" he murmured.

As it turned out his water nymph was a prince of Iacon. He had no idea until he sent Shockwave to spy from inside of Iacon and had sent him a profiles of the royal family. He was shocked to say the least, but at least he had a name and a location of the mech that wouldn't leave his processor.

"My Optimus" he murmured and opened his panel.

One week later and the war between Iacon and Kaon came to blows when First Aid had been taken prisoner. He'd been out in Iacon city shopping when he was abducted. His picture was attached to a ransom message. Naturally Ratchet and Wheeljack begged Sentinel to pay it and when Sentinel refused all of Unicrons pit broke loose.

"You can't do this!" Ratchet yelled as the guards held him back. He had hit Sentinel with one of his wrenches when he had refused to get First Aid back "Let go of me!" he yelled and smacked the guards "I want my creation back!"

Sentinel rubbed the dent in his helm and barked an order "Take that lunatic to the dungeons"

As Ratchet was dragged away Optimus furiously approached his brother.

"How could you do that? First Aid was abducted from Iacon city. How many more mechs and femmes is it going to take for you to relent?" he berated.

"I will never relent to such savages and further more-"

Optimus struck his brother in the same dent that Ratchet had made "First Aid is one of my best friends and if you won't get him back I will" he said darkly and walked away.

Optimus made his way to the dungeon where he could hear the racked sobs of Ratchet. He found the cell where Ratchet was being kept and found him in the arms of his Conjunx Endura. He opened the cell using his own key and approached them.  

"Ratchet?" Optimus said.

"My creation is gone" Ratchet cried.

"Well get him back, you'll see" Wheeljack said.

"But at what cost? His body? His sanity? Kaon isn't known for the gentle treatment of its prisoners. For all we know he's being tortured right now" Ratchet wept.

This was the last straw. Optimus had had enough. He walked over to Ratchet and Wheeljack, grabbed their hands and looked them dead in the eyes "Ratchet. Wheeljack I promise the both of you I will do everything in my power to get First Aid back. The fighting stops now"

"What are you going to do?" Wheeljack asked.

"Whatever it takes" Optimus replied with a voice full of determination.

Optimus left the dungeon and marched his way to Longarm's office. He burst through the door and interrupted an intimate moment between Longarm and Blurr.

Longarm and Blurr jumped in fright and scrabbled off the desk.

"P-Prince Optimus what a surprise" Longarm stuttered.

"I-We were just-" Blurr tried to stammer out an excuse but Optimus stopped him.

"I don't care what you two were doing it's none of my business. I need to talk to Longarm alone. Blurr leave now" Optimus ordered.

"Yes sir. Of course sir. Goodbye sir" Blurr said and was out of the room in a flash.

Optimus shut the door and locked it and then faced Longarm who was trying to sort himself out.

"W-What can I do for you my Prince?" Longarm asked as he accidently knocked things off of his desk.

Optimus stormed up to Longarm and demanded one piece of information "Can you send a message to the Lord of Kaon Lord Megatron?"

Longarm was shocked by this question and wondered if his cover had been blown "W-Why do you need to-"

"Can you or can't you!" Optimus yelled in demand and slammed a hand on Longarm's desk.

"Yes I can!" Longarm shrieked in fear. He'd never seen the docile prince look so terrifying before.

"Good I want you to send him a message. This war ends now"


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.

The day after Longarm had sent the message to Kaon Lord Megatron had contacted him.

"What is the meaning of this Shockwave? You said you wouldn't be discovered using your disguise" Lord Megatron said in anger.

"And I haven't my Lord. I swear it" Shockwave replied panicked.

"Then why have you sent me a message on behalf of the young prince?" Megatron asked.

"Because he demanded it my Lord and I couldn't refuse. It would have looked suspicious" Shockwave tried to explain "But my Lord I think you should think about this offer. It does seem reasonable"

"It doesn't matter how reasonable this offer is the young prince does not have the power to back up his words" Megatron pointed out.

"No he does not. However I think he is planning something behind the backs of the council and his brother. Something about making sure his brother and the council were temporarily indisposed of during your visit" Shockwave explained.

Megatron hummed in though and took another look at the message his water nymph had sent him.

'To the Lord of Kaon. I Prince Optimus of Iacon invite you to Iacon for a meeting to discuss the end of the war. Both of our Kingdoms have suffered enough and it is time to put an end to this. I hope that you will take my offer in to consideration and reply soon. Yours sincerely Prince Optimus of Iacon'

Megatron had been surprised at the sudden invitation and wondered if it would be worth going. Even Shockwave said he should agree to go.

"Shockwave what do you think he is planning?" Megatron asked.

"I do not know for certain my Lord, but I do believe he will put an end to this war. He seemed very determined" Shockwave replied.

"And where has this sudden determination come from?" Megatron asked.

"It's because Ambulon kidnapped the medic named First Aid. First Aid is one of Optimus' close friends so naturally he is upset" Shockwave replied.

Megatron wasn't sure what Optimus was planning and normally he would have considered this proposal to be a waste of his time, but he was intrigued "I believe I shall be attending this meeting. Let the young prince know while I begin the preparations" he smirked.

It took three days for Megatron and his entourage to prepare for the journey to Iacon as soon as they were prepared they were off.

Meanwhile Optimus was also busy preparing for Lord Megatron's arrival. He hadn't told his brother or the council that Megatron was coming to Iacon. He and his team had secretly been taking out members of the council. And by taking out he meant knocking them out with a sleeping agent and then locking them away in the dungeons. And then they would be replaced by Optimus' council. Optimus knew what he was doing was wrong but he no longer cared. This time things were going to go his way.

A day before Megatron was due to arrive Iacon Optimus had managed to replace all of the council with his own. Next up was Sentinel and Elita. It hadn't taken long to convince Elite to relinquish any power she had over the meeting as she never wanted any involvement with the council in the first place. Optimus had Mirage sneak into the kitchens and put the sleeping agent into Sentinels morning energon. When Sentinel drank his energon that morning he was out like a light and put into the dungeons.

Optimus sat on the throne of Iacon, something he thought he would never do and waited for Lord Megatron to arrive.

When Megatron arrived the people of Iacon knew it. Megatron towered over all and his very presence darkened everything.

Optimus steeled his nerves and prepared himself "Lord Megatron welcome to Iacon" he greeted politely grateful his voice did not fail him.

Megatron held back a smirk at the sight of his water nymph sitting on the throne. He was just as beautiful as he remembered and he still wanted him.

"Prince Optimus. I thank you for inviting me to Iacon" Lord Megatron replied "I would like to introduce you to my entourage. This is General Strika and beside her is her consort Lugnut. This is Blitzwing and finally this is Soundwave" Megatron introduced his people one by one and waited for Optimus to do the same.  

"Greetings I welcome you all to Iacon. With me I have Kup, Prowl, Jazz, Ratchet, Wheeljack, Ironhide, Longarm and Blurr. They along with myself will be attending the meeting. I will be at the head and they will take the seats of the council" Optimus explained.

"Forgive my impertinence prince Optimus but they do not appear to be council members and I have been communicating negotiations with Sentinel who was currently filling the throne for Ultra Magnus" Megatron pointed out "Where are they?" he asked.

"I'm afraid the council and my brother are too unwell to attend this meeting so they have been temporarily replaced" Optimus lied.

"Are they now? Very well then. Shall we get this meeting underway" Megatron said.

The council room was prepared and everyone on both sides took their respective seats.

"Lord Megatron of Kaon I once again welcome you and your companions to Iacon. It is my hope that during this meeting we can finally put this war between our Kingdoms behind us" Optimus said "Lord Megatron I am more than willing to let Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp go and in return you will release all of the Iacon prisoners" he offered.

"That is agreeable Prince Optimus. Had this been done before then we could have avoided all of this nonsense" Lord Megatron said.

Optimus knew that of course but chose not to say anything about it.

"I have been wondering something Prince Optimus, how are you going to compensate Vos?" Lord Megatron asked.

"Pardon me?" Optimus asked confused.

"Vos has suffered with the sudden loss of their ruler Starscream and the loss of trade between Iacon, so naturally they would want compensation and yet you have failed to invite anyone from Vos to discuss any such compensation" Lord Megatron explained.

  _'Oh scrap'_ Optimus thought to himself. He really hadn't thought of that. Starscream may be associated with Kaon and Lord Megatron, but he is originally from Vos. What should he do?

"With all due respect my Lord Vos hasn't really been in much contact with us about the release of Starscream and his trine, unlike you who has been in contact with us more" Prowl spoke up.

"That is true. Starscreams mate Skyfire had left negotiations to me, but Vos will be expecting something for their plight" Lord Megatron said.

"And what would they ask for?" Jazz asked.

"Currency most likely and lots of it" Lord Megatron answered.

"How much are we talking here?" Jazz asked.

"By my calculations I believe that the sum of 10,000,000 shanix would suffice" Soundwave said.

"That much! But why?" Blurr asked shocked.

"It is not only to pay for Iacons crime against Vos it is also to compensate the people for any grievances they have suffered at the loss of their trades" Soundwave answered.

"It's also a bribe for them to forgot about this incident and stop any potential fighting in the future, am I right?" Kup asked.

"Right you are old bot" Strika said.

Optimus knew they Iacon couldn't afford that much due to Sentinel and the councils greed, so he guessed they would have to pay for it.

"If that's what it takes to end this war then so be it" Optimus said.

Lord Megatron raised an eye ridge and asked "Are you sure Iacon can afford that much? Because on our way through the outskirts, the fields and the towns they didn't seem to be very prosperous" he said with a hint of slyness. Thanks to Shockwaves reports he already knew that Sentinel was the reason behind this and wondered how the young prince was going settle the debt.

"That is due to Sentinel and the councils own greed my Lord, therefore they will pay the compensation out of their own accounts which I have gained access to. They started this problem therefore they can fix it" Optimus said.

"My, my you are quite the sly mech, aren't you?" Lord Megatron chuckled in amusement. The more he spoke to the young prince the more he realised that he was more than just a pretty face and frame. There was a sly and devious mech under that calm and sweet facade. A mech who knew how to get things done when he was pushed too far. A mech like that could be dangerous, but competent and oh so alluring.

Optimus suppressed  shudder and asked "Lord Megatron would it be possible to talk to you alone?"

"Alone? I suppose that would be possible" Lord Megatron replied hiding his excitement in the hope that talking alone meant he wanted to frag.

"Perfect. This meeting is adjourned until further notice" Optimus said "Your entourage are guests here and are more than welcome to Iacons hospitality" he offered "Lord Megatron shall we?" and with that he and Lord Megatron left.

Optimus took Megatron into his room and locked the door. He turned to Megatron and addressed him "Lord Megatron I-" whatever he had to say was cut off.

"Oh I already know my lovely water nymph" Megatron said seductively. He picked Optimus up and carried him over to the berth. He threw him down and pulled up the garment he was wearing "I know why you have brought me here. In your room for a little privacy" he said as he gave Optimus' neck a lick.

"Please be careful I can't be handled so roughly right now" Optimus said worried about his unborn "And please I need you to listen to me" he begged.

"Don't worry I'll be gentle like the first time" Megatron assured him.

"That's not what I meant. I didn't bring you here for this. I need to talk to you seriously" Optimus said.

Megatron looked at Optimus with disappointment and got off him "What do you need to talk about?" he asked.

"I actually needed to ask if this war will be over once the trade and shanix has been paid" Optimus said.

"Of course once the trades are made the fighting will stop. Some resentment will still be there though" Megatron answered.

"Of course. Also I was wondering if you would take me as part of the payment?" Optimus asked.

"Take you as payment? Why?" Megatron asked suspiciously. Not that he didn't want to take the young prince.

"Because when we met as strangers and had our intimate moment, well I..." Optimus' words died in his throat and he began to shake.

Megatron noticed the younger mechs distress and knew something was wrong.

"I-I-" Optimus couldn't for the life of him get the words out, so he decided to show Megatron instead. He pulled out his medical scanner and gave it to Megatron with the data of the new spark on it.

Megatron took the scanner with curiosity and read the data. His eyes widened as he looked back and forth between the scanner and Optimus.

Optimus lifted up his clothing and showed the small bump in his midsection "The new spark will never be accepted here. I have disgraced my family name. They'll get rid of me once they find out about this" Optimus said upset.

Megatron looked at the small bump in disbelief and asked "Is the new spark truly mine?"  

"Yes. You were my first and only" Optimus confessed "We can use the scanner now to prove it"

And so they did. They scanned the new spark and Megatrons spark signatures and confirmed that they matched.

Megaton was in shock. I was unheard of for a mech or femme to get sparked after just one coupling.

"Is this why you wish to be part of the payment? Because you carry my unborn?" Megatron asked.

"Yes. I didn't know what else do to" Optimus said holding back his tears "I'm scared. I didn't want any of this to happen"

"Why didn't you tell me when you found out my identity?" Megatron asked.

"I feared you would reject me" Optimus replied.

Megatrons look of shock softened and he pulled Optimus close to him "Do not worry my future bond mate I will look after the both of you"

"Bond mate?" Optimus questioned.

"Yes I refuse to take you as payment. I will only take you as my mate and the unborn as my heir" Megatron said hugging Optimus close.

And that was it. Like a dam bursting Optimus wept and couldn't stop.

When Optimus had calmed down he and Megatron made love. Megatron was mindful of the growing bump and focused mainly on Optimus' pleasure.

"My beautiful water nymph" Megatron said "I can't wait to take you Kaon and show you my Kingdom. I will pleasure you every night and shower you with riches" he promised.

Optimus wasn't really paying attention he was too busy being lost in pleasure.

After Megatron had thoroughly debauched Optimus the two of them rested together. Megatron softly rubbed Optimus' bump and kissed it.

"You're going to look wonderful carrying my sparkling" Megatron said.

The compliment made Optimus smile for a moment "Nobody knows. I haven't told anyone" he said.

"That is understandable given the circumstances" Megatron said agreeing with Optimus' decision to keep this news to himself.

"After the peace treaty is made I will be criminal" Optimus confessed.

"I do not understand" Megatron said confused.

"I attacked all of the council members, my brother and then imprisoned them. That is a crime and I've done much more that would get me thrown in prison" Optimus explained.

"I will not allow it. You will be coming with me to Kaon. No one can touch you there" Megatron said.

"I know, but my friends will be in danger because they've helped me. So I've come to the decision that I will take all of the blame. I will sign a confession of my crimes and leave Iacon in disgrace" Optimus explained.

"You would do that? You would give up everything?" Megatron asked astonished.

"I didn't have much to begin with. I am just a spare, but yes I will. I have to" Optimus confessed.

Megatron was moved by Optimus' willingness to do all of this for his Kingdom and friends "You are very brave and I support you whole heartedly"

"Thank you"

When Megatron and Optimus had rested and cleaned up they made their way back to the council room where everyone was waiting for them.

"I am pleased to announce that Megatron and I have come to an agreement" Optimus announced and showed everyone the peace treaty signed by both him and Megatron "Kaon will no longer be at war with Iacon. Starscream and his trine will be released and payment will be of 10,000,000 shanix will be made to Vos"

"And in return all of the Iacon prisoners will be released" Megatron added "And in addition to this I will be taking prince Optimus back to Kaon. I have proposed to Optimus and he has accepted to become my mate and I intend to bond with him as soon as possible"

This shocked everyone and in a second everyone raised their voices in either outrage or protest.

"Enough!" Optimus said raising his voice to silence everyone "I have accepted Lord Megatrons proposal to become his mate. When he leaves for Kaon I will go with him"

"But why?" Jazz asked.

"You don't need to" Wheeljack said.

"Yes I do" Optimus sighed "Everything I have done to do this peace treaty will be considered treason and with you all helping you will also be held responsible. We could all be thrown in prison for this, so as my final act before leaving I have signed a statement that will put all of the blame on myself and absolve anyone else involved. By doing this I will lose everything my title, my status and if I were to stay in Iacon my freedom, so I will leave with Megatron and bond with him" he explained.

"Optimus lad please don't do this" Kup begged.

"You can't leave us" Ironhide said.

"Optimus think about what you're doing" Ratchet said.

"I have to. It's the only way" Optimus said sadly.

Megatrons entourage remained silent out of respect as Optimus' council tried to get him to reconsider, but the deal was done.

The meeting was concluded and everyone set the treaty in motion. Messages were sent back to Kaon ordering them to release all of the Iacon prisoners. Messages were sent to Jetfire informing him of his mates release and the Shanix that would be transferred to Vos as soon as possible. Starscream and his trine were released and joined up Megatrons entourage. And Optimus began packing what was necessary for the trip to Kaon.

While Optimus packed many of his friends came to him with tears in their eyes and begged him not to leave, but he had to refuse them. His sister Elita couldn't believe what Optimus had done and told him that she had a lot of new found respect for him and as a parting gift she gave him her favourite lap harp and wished him well. It was the nicest thing she had ever done for him and he thanked her for it.

"How could you do this to us Optimus?" Ratchet said clearly pained by the turn of events.

"I'm doing this for _everyone_ Ratchet" Optimus replied with emphasis on the word everyone.

"But why?" Ratchet asked.

"Because I had to. I couldn't let Iacon be destroyed and I only hope that after this everyone will understand my actions, even Sentinel" Optimus explained.

"But what about your creators? What will happen when they wake up and find you gone forever?" Ratchet asked.

Optimus looked at him sadly and said "But that's what they've always wanted, right? The spare out of the way. To be bonded to a mech or femme with wealth and power. Well now they've got their wish"

Ratchet's face creased in pain at the allegation.

"But just think you'll have First Aid back" Optimus pointed trying to change the subject.

"Yeah and he won't be happy about what you've done either"

"He'll forgive me with time. I hope you all will" Optimus said and hugged the old medic.

Eventually it was time to leave. When Optimus stepped outside the palace doors an unexpected sight greeted him. Hundreds if not thousands had gathered to watch him leave. They were tears of pain, cries of good luck and well wishes. Optimus had no idea he was this popular.

"It appears your people will miss you greatly" Megatron said.

Optimus nodded in response. He was helped into a carriage by Megatron and as they pulled away he leaned out of the window to wave a final goodbye to his friends, his family and his home.  


	8. Chapter 8

The journey to Kaon was long and uncomfortable. Megatron took the time to explain Optimus what his duties as a consort would be. What he was expected to do, what was expected of him and honestly Optimus didn't think being a consort would be so much work. He always thought that when he was bonded off as a consort he would just have to sit there and look pretty, like most mechs and femmes had told him he would do.

"Optimus" Megatron said gaining his consorts attention.

"Yes?"

"I just want you to know that what you did for your Kingdom and people was very noble. You have more nobility in you than your brother" Megatron said.

Optimus blushed slightly and said "Thank you, but right now I don't feel very noble"

"You will miss Iacon and most that live there. That is understandable" Megatron said "Things will be different for you here in Kaon and you have much to learn, but as long as you keep that nobility about you I think you will slowly win over my people"

"I hope so" Optimus replied with little confidence.

"We are here" Megatron said.

Optimus pulled back the drapes and looked out of the carriage window. Kaon was unlike any city he had ever seen. It was a completely different contrast compared to Iacon.

Iacon's colours were mostly white, gold and blue. Whereas Kaons were mostly grey, purple, red and black. Iacon's buildings were small and had a rounded appearance. Kaon's buildings were massive with sharp jagged edges. Iacon had strict gun control policy, but in Kaon everyone walked with their guns proudly on display. The mechs and femmes of Kaon were huge. So much bigger than Optimus. One wrong move and he would be stepped on. Everything was different here. Kaon was a big culture shock and now this place was his new home.

Megatron helped Optimus out of the carriage and escorted him into his Kingdom.

Optimus could instantly feel everyone's eyes on him and did his best to remain calm. He craned his neck upwards to the ceiling and felt vertigo just looking at how high it was.  

"Welcome to my Kingdom" Megatron said.

"It's amazing" Optimus replied.

Megatron smiled and was about to show Optimus to his room when he was stopped be a shrieking seeker.

"Enough with the act! My Lord Megatron how are you planning on tormenting this glitch" Starscream screeched.

"What are you taking about Starscream?" Megatron asked with a glare.

"I'm talking about this whole bonding charade. Surely you weren't serious about bonding to him" Starscream said.

"I must confess my Lord it was a rather big shock" Strika said.

"I agree with my consort Lord Megatron. Surely you are not serious" Lugnut said.

 Megatron glared at them all and ignored them "I will be back shortly. Prepare a meeting for when I return" he ordered and left with Optimus.

Optimus was taken into what he suspected was Megatron's berth room. It was lavishing to say the least. Dominated by mostly grey, red and purple colours it was very spacious. Two large windows let in light as a breeze fluttered the purple curtains. A large berth was up against the wall with plush pillows propped up nicely. And there was various other furnishings such as wardrobes and desks.

"What do you think?" Megatron asked.

"It's lovely. Nothing like Iacon"

"I should think not. You may rest here well I tell my people the news" Megatron said.

"What happened back there?" Optimus asked.

"I'm afraid Starscream has always been a loud mouthed one. He probably thinks I brought you here to be imprisoned or tortured as retribution for his own imprisonment. As for Strika and Lugnut they are just not aware of the current situation, but I will make them aware during the meeting" Megatron explained "Please stay and rest up as long as you like. There is plenty of energon and treats in here you may help yourself" he kissed Optimus on the lips and said "Rest well" and then he left.

Optimus was still in a bit of shock and felt weak in the knees. He made his way over to the berth and collapsed into the pillows. The last he saw before passing out was the soft fluttering of purple curtains.

Megatron made his way to his council chamber and took his seat at the head of the table.

Once again Starscream was the first to speak up "Lord Megatron I demand to know what you are planning to do with that disgraceful Iacon prince. You would not believe the humiliation my trine and I suffered at the hands of those Iacon guards"

"Calm yourself Starscream I will explain. I know that some of you are aware that a while back I mentioned seeing a mech dancing nude in water. Well I went back to see if I could find this mech and was lucky enough to find him again. We shared an evening of passionate interfacing and then went our separate ways. It was only after I had sent Shockwave to spy on Iacon during the war had I learned of the mechs true identity. The mech was prince Optimus. When Optimus and I were speaking alone in Iacon he confessed that he was carrying my sparkling. I even did I medical scan to prove it. In accordance to the laws of Kaon I must take Optimus as my bonded. We both came to the agreement that he would join me here in Kaon and would give up all his ties to Iacon to protect his friends" Megatron explained and waited for any type of response.

Everyone at the table was stunned. Even Starscream was silent.

It was the crazy side of Blitzwing that broke the silence "That would made a great holo porn" he laughed.

"That's not helpful Blitzwing" Strike said "My Lord I must congratulate you on your bonded and you future bitlet"

"Are you sure the sparkling is yours my Lord? He could be lying. The scan could have been fake" Starscream said snidely.

"I will have Hook or Oil Slick do a scan later to prove it" Megatron said.

"I still protest my Lord. How can you be sure that this prince Optimus will be worthy to sit by your side?" Lugnut asked.

"The fact that he single-handedly stopped a war between three Kingdoms doesn't prove to you that he is?" Megatron asked.

"Err well I suppose. But what about ruling Kaon with you? He is not familiar with are customs, rules and laws" Lugnut asked.

"He can learn" Megatron answered.

"But what about my retribution?" Starscream asked loudly.

"It has been paid in the form of you and your trines freedom the sum of 10,000,000 shanix to Vos" Megatron answered.

"10,000,000 shanix! Really?" Thundercracker asked in disbelief.

"Indeed" Megatron replied.

"Hey, hey that's not so bad. We could build a new spire with that or build a new science building" Skyward said.

"What about your pride?" Starscream said angrily "I should call my air force and tell them to nuke Iacon to the ground"

"That would be in violation of the new treaty Starscream" Megatron pointed out "You'll just have to deal with it"

Starscream was about to protest more, but was stopped by the calm face of Blitzwing.

"So when is the date for you bonding?" he asked.

"As soon as possible. I want the sparkling to be born into a healthy and strong bond" Megatron answered "Which reminds me I will need to start making the preparations for both a bonding ceremony and a prepare a room for the sparkling"

"Aw a mini Megatron" Skywarp cooed "You're going to need a crib and toys and-"

As Skywarp continued to list off things they would need for a sparkling Megatron had called for the royal bonding planner.

When Optimus awoke he was confused. He jerked up in a panic and searched the unfamiliar room. He remembered where he was and calmed down. He felt his tanks rumble with hunger and decided to get some energon. After drinking a cube of energon he decided to be nosey and look around the room a little. Snooping through the drawers he found nothing of interest. Looking through the data pads he found some interesting information. The History of Kaon seemed like the best thing to read since he was going to be living here from now on. He took a few data pads back to the berth and made himself comfortable.

Meanwhile the royal bonding planner called Mantlet had rushed to the call of Megatron with her hand maidens at her sides.

"My Lord Megatron congratulations" she said "So who's the lucky mech or femme?" she asked.

"It is the former prince of Iacon and he is currently carrying my heir" Megatron replied "I trust you know what type of bonding ceremony I need for this joyous news?"

"Of course!" she beamed "So when can I meet him? I've never outfitted a prince of Iacon before and I simply must know what kind of dress he needs"

"You will not be meeting him until tomorrow I want him to rest first. I also want to talk to him about Kaon ceremonies myself. Until then I want you and your maidens to start plans on a sparklings room" Megatron explained.

"Understood. We shall begin immediately" Mantlet replied and took off as quickly as she came.

"I have question Lord Megatron"

"Yes Strika?"

"How much does your future mate know about Kaon?" Strika asked.

"Probably nothing, but that can change" Megatron replied. He noticed that no one at the table seemed enthusiastic. He sighed to himself and tried to assure his people "I know the former prince may not be much right now, but things can change. He has already shown potential by ending the war between three Kingdoms. He cares a great deal about the well being of others like a good ruler should"

"Don't forget his potent fertility" Skywarp added "He'll give you quite a few heirs in no time"

"Skywarp does bring up a good point" Strika said "Carrying after only one interface is promising seeing as such a thing is unheard of for war breeds"

"I know and was just as surprised as you are. I was his first and only as he put it" Megatron said.

"This could be a good thing for your family line. Seeing as only one sparkling is usually born per generation" Blitzwing said.  

"Indeed it would be nice to have many sparkling to continue my family lineage" Megatron said.

"But he is still appears to be weak my Lord" Lugnut said "I'm still unconvinced that he is a good match for you"

"It doesn't matter whether he is a good match for me or not the law states I must take him as my mate since he is carrying my heir" Megatron said with a tone of voice that stated this was his final decision "Now then I think it's time this meeting came to an end. You may return to your home and mate Starscream along with your trine. I will send you an invitation to my bonding ceremony later"

Starscream sneered but relented.

"It will take some time to plan both a bonding ceremony and a sparkling arrival so until we have any confirmed dates I want all of you to contribute your share to both celebrations. This meeting is over" Megatron said and left to go back to his mate.

There was so much to plan so suddenly and so much to prove. The news would spread fast and most would not accept Optimus so quickly, but his people could be convinced once they saw for themselves what he could offer Kaon. No the real problem would his sire. How would he react? His sire had sent him many potential mates that he thought would be worthy enough to contribute to the family line. He and his sire has always disagreed about mates and he wondered what he sire would think of Optimus since there was no turning back from this bonding.

Megatron opened the door to his room and closed it behind him. He found Optimus in his berth reading a data pad.

"How are you feeling?" Megatron asked.

"I'm feeling better. I got some rest and had some energon" Optimus replied.

"That's good. What are you reading?" Megatron asked.

"Just some history on Kaon. I thought I should start learning about Kaon now that I'm going to live here" Optimus replied.

"A good idea my mate" Megatron said as he stepped closer. He kissed Optimus and rubbed a hand over his bump "And what of the new spark?" he asked.

"They're fine" Optimus said blushing.

"Good" Megaton said as he smiled. He took the data pad out of Optimus hands and put it away. He gently laid him on to the berth and started to work open his panels.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day Kaon was buzzing with chatter. The news of Megatron's upcoming bonding and future sparkling had spread like wildfire. Paparazzi and media wanted information and some were willing to do anything to get that information. Including trying to climb up walls to get into Megatron's private berth room. Because of this security was obviously increased.

Optimus felt an immense sense of guilt for causing so much trouble. As he and Megatron made their way to the medical bay to see Hook for an exam Megatron tried to comfort him.

"Do not worry my mate I'm sure the new spark will be healthy"

"I'm not worried about that. I know they are healthy. I'm just sorry about all of this trouble with the media"

"Oh that. Do not worry about them. This sort of thing happens all of time whenever then is some sort of news concerning me" Megatron explained "Besides being royalty yourself shouldn't you already be used to such treatment?" he asked.

"No not really. The spares of the royal family do not get much attention like this. Such attention is reserved only for the heirs of the family" Optimus replied downcast.

"Never call yourself a spare again Optimus. When we bond you will be my equal and you will have more power than your unbonded siblings" Megatron said.

Optimus had no reply and kept quiet as they walked.

Megatron opened the med bay doors and ushered his mate inside.

"Welcome my Lord" Hook said with a bow which his medical staff mimicked.

Optimus looked around and was surprised to see First Aid in the room "First Aid?" he said confused.

"Hello Optimus long time no see" First Aid replied and embraced his friend.

"What are you doing here?" Optimus asked "I thought you'd been sent back to Iacon" he turned to glare at Megatron and said "I thought you said you would release all of the Iacon prisoners"

"And I did. All but this one who is staying here of his own free will" Megatron replied.

"What?" Optimus gasped as he turned back to his friend.

"It's true" First Aid said.

"But why? You were kidnapped, weren't you?" Optimus asked.

First Aid rubbed the back of his helm sheepishly and explained the situation "Well you see I was kidnapped, but not for the reason you thought I was. You see a long time ago about four hundred years I was out shopping for supplies when I accidentally bumped into someone. We both apologised to each other and he helped me pick up my things. He recognised my medical patch and told me he was a medic as well. His name was Ambulon. I couldn't help but blush as I thought about how handsome he was. And then he invited me for a drink and I said yes and things continued from there. We kept meeting each other for drinks and talking about anything and everything. It was so much fun and the next thing I knew we were secretly dating. But when Sentinel took Starscream and his trine prisoner we were seeing less and less of each other, but then one day I spotted him in Iacon and approached him and finally confessed to me that he was from Kaon. I was surprised and then he kidnapped me by bringing me to Kaon. Lord Megatron wanted to throw me into the dungeon, but Ambulon convinced him I would be useful in the medical bay. So I had my picture taken for a ransom note and put to work"

Optimus stared at his friend with his mouth agape "So-so you're not in any danger?" he asked.

"No. Ambulon kidnapped to try and keep me safe from the war. I'm happy working with Ambulon and were still in a stable relationship"

"But you creators were very upset, they're still upset, about losing you. They think you're being tortured or worse" Optimus said.

"I have no doubt about that and I do miss them, but I do want my own life. I can't let them coddle me forever" First Aid said.

"But they think you'll be home soon and when you don't return they'll think you're offline"

"That shouldn't be a problem" Megatron piped up "Now that a treaty has been made he is free to contact them and explain his situation"

"Really? So you'll call them right?" Optimus asked his friend.

"I suppose I should and I don't think this will end well" First Aid sighed.

"You're a dead mech" Optimus said with a deadpan expression.

"I know" First Aid said just as deadpan.

"You are a dead mech!" Optimus said more dramatically.

"I know!" First aid replied just as dramatically.

"Alright, alright enough of this drama, let's get this examine under way shall we" Hook said he'd had quite enough of listening to such drivel.

"Oh right you're sparked. This is why you were acting so oddly before, wasn't it? You coupled with a mech you had just met and got sparked, didn't you?" First Aid asked.

"Yes"

"Oh Optimus how could you?" First Aid asked sounding disappointed "You said you would save yourself for your one and only"

"M-Me? What about you doing the same thing apparently?" Optimus spluttered.

"Actually Ambulon and I have done nothing of the sort yet" First Aid replied.

"...Oh, well then, good for you two. I hope you have fun when you do" Optimus said with a slightly embarrassed pout.

"Thank you and also congratulations" First Aid said.

"Thank you" Optimus replied.

Optimus was helped onto the berth and as he was scanned he told First Aid everything that had happened after he had been kidnapped.

"I can't believe my creator hit Sentinel...No wait never mind I can"

"The wrath of Hatchet knows no bounds" Optimus chuckled.

"Indeed, but still I didn't mean to make them so upset. I will call tonight and tell them everything" First Aid said.

"The scan is complete" Hook said "The new spark is very healthy and no further action is needed" he said as he handed Megatron the scanner so he could take a look.

"A lovely spark. They will make a fine heir" Megatron said.

"Optimus is also highly fertile, so the chance of having more sparklings is highly likely" Hook added.

"Very good news. Thank you Hook"

After the medical results were recorded Optimus said goodbye to his friend and left with Megatron.

"So now what?" Optimus asked.

"Now we go and see Mantlet the royal bonding planner. She has already started to work on the sparklings room and wants to make a start on your outfit for the ceremony as well" Megatron explained.

"She's planning the bonding ceremony and the sparklings room, isn't that a bit too much for one bot?" Optimus asked.

"No she has hand maidens and a small crew of workers under her command. It is not trouble for her. She is very professional" Megatron explained. He stopped in front of a door, opened it and the pair stepped inside.

The room was full of cloths of all colours and sizes. Cotton, silks and other fabrics lined up perfectly in colour co-ordination with each other.

"Lord Megatron welcome" a femme greeted with six more femmes on either side of her.

"Greetings Mantlet. I would like you to meet my consort and carrier of my heir Optimus" Megatron said and put a hand on Optimus' shoulder.

Mantlet approached and had to crouch to get a better look at Optimus.

Optimus felt nervous. Femmes were not this big in Iacon "It's nice to meet you" he said thankful he didn't stutter.

Mantlet did not reply instead she studied Optimus a little bit more. Looking him up and down she made finally made a statement "He's very skinny. His small frame gives me nothing to work with"

Optimus was sure how he felt about that. He was a completely normal size in Iacon, in fact he was taller than most in Iacon.

"Consider him a new challenge for you to add to your resume" Megatron said with a small amount of amusement.

"I suppose he will be a challenge and I Mantlet do not turn down a challenge" she said proudly "Come little one we shall begin immediately" she said and had Optimus stand on a stool.

Mantlet and her maidens began to measure Optimus, being careful about his growing bump and started to pick out fabrics that would look good on him.

Meanwhile in Iacon Sentinel and the council had been released from their temporary prison and none of them were happy.

"WHERE IS HE!?" Sentinel bellowed "WHERE IS THAT TRAITOR!?"

Sentinel had gathered Optimus' comrades in the throne room and demanded to know where they had hidden Optimus under the threat of torture if they didn't talk.

"We already told you. He's gone to Kaon to bond with Megatron" Kup answered.

"LIES!" Sentinel yelled.

"It's not a lie Sentinel" Elita said "He really is gone"

"Well then get him back!" Sentinel ordered "That traitor has to be punished for his crimes"

"Actually he has already been punished. He has signed a contract confessing to his crimes. He has given up everything including his title as a prince and left the Kingdom of Iacon in disgrace. A sort of self exile if you would. There is nothing you do can against him since punishment has already administered" Longarm explained.

"W-What? That can't be right" Sentinel spluttered.

"I'm afraid it is" Longarm said hiding his smugness.

Sentinel was fuming at this. He wanted to punish his brother for his betrayal, but if what Longarm said was true then there was nothing he could do. But there was something else he could do.

"Well then since Optimus is no longer with us his punishment will be passed down to his accomplices" Sentinel smirked. He rubbed his hands together and got ready to order a sentence to the bots brought before him, but was stopped by Longarm.

"Actually you can't punish them either" Longarm said.

"What! Why not? Their traitors. They deserve to be punished" Sentinel argued.

"Well generally that would be the case, however when Optimus made and signed his confession he also took their share of the crimes committed which absolved them of any involvement. Meaning that everyone else is guilt free and cannot be punished" Longarm explained.

Sentinel stared at Longarm mouth agape "You can't be serious"

"I am very serious. You cannot punish these mechs as they have committed no crimes"

"Then what am I supposed to do just let them go?" Sentinel asked in disbelief.

"Yes, that's all you can do" Longarm replied trying to conceal a smirk.

Sentinel was visibly shaking with rage "ALL OF YOU GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" he yelled sending every mech and femme running from the throne room.

Everyone that was involved with Optimus' plan went to talk about what had transpired. Once everyone was inside a private room they closed and locked the doors.

"I can't believe he's really gone" Elita said sadly.

"None of us can my dear, but we cannot change what has happened" Ironhide said.

"I never thought something like would have happened" Kup said rubbing his helm "I only hope he will be treated well by Megatron"

"You think that monster would really treat Optimus well?" Elita asked angrily.

"I think he might. If there's one thing I know about the royal line of Kaon is that they must treat their bonded well or else they'll cast out in disgrace" Kup explained.

"Well whether or not that's true he's still gone" Elita said casting her gaze down.

"What's going to happen to Iacon without him?" Blurr asked.

"I don't know but something tells me Sentinel will find ways to make life miserable for all of us" Wheeljack said.

"Was it right of Optimus to leave us?" Jazz asked "I mean without him a lot of us have been left venerable to Sentinels...particular way of ruling Iacon"

"It doesn't matter whether it was right or wrong. Optimus had no choice. I mean you saw how ready Sentinel was to administer punishment on his own brother" Prowl asked.

"I thought his actions was very brave" Mirage said.

"And I think he was being selfish" Ratchet said.

"Brave or selfish it doesn't matter. What's done is done and history will always remember Optimus for what sacrificed to stop a war" Prowl said.

Everyone agreed with Prowl. No matter what they thought about the situation. History would always remember how far Optimus went to achieve peace in Iacons darkest hours.

In the sky city of Vos Starscream and his trine had returned. Seekers had lined the streets and cheered at their return. Starscream however took no joy in their cheers he left Thundercracker and Skywarp to soak up the praise while he made his way to his palace. He burst through the doors and was greeted by a joyous Skyfire.

"Starscream" Skyfire said smiling "I'm so happy to see you. Welcome home"

"Welcome home indeed" Starscream grumbled. He grabbed the shuttle by his wrist and pulled him out of the throne room and into their berth room. He pushed his mate onto the berth and said "Open"

Skyfire obeyed and opened his spike cover.

Starscream immediately put his mouth on Skyfires flaccid spike and began sucking.

Skyfire began bucking into Starscreams mouth "I-I missed-d you" he managed to stutter out.

Starscream didn't reply. When Skyfire was fully erect Starscream pulled away. He opened his panels and crawled up Skyfires body. He parted his legs and hovered above Skyfires face "Get on with it" he said hiding the tremble in his voice.

Skyfire knew what to do next. He lightly gripped Starscreams waist and guided his valve to his mouth. He moaned as he lapped at the folds of his mates valve. He knew what Starscream liked. His tongue licked at Starscreams node and teased him as his tongue went inside the valve.

Starscream squirmed and moaned at Skyfires masterful mouth. He moved his hips to get a help guide Skyfires tongue.

"Oh Skyfire I-I missed y-you to" Starscream said "Oh yes. There. Right there!" he whined and he overloaded.

Starscream and Skyfire took a moment to catch their breaths. Starscream lifted himself off Skyfires face and went back down to his spike. He rubbed the tip against his valve and then sank down onto it in one swift motion.

"Starscream! Oh! Oh frag yes!"

It wasn't often you heard Skyfire swear, but Starscream was proud to admit he could make him swear every time they interfaced.   

"Skyfire you beast" Starscream said as he rode Skyfires massive spike. The months he had spent locked away in Iacons dungeon had left an needy ache in Starscreams valve. An ache only Skyfire could cure.

"Starscream I'm going to overload" Skyfire warned.

"Then do it. I'll ride you into oblivion my love" Starscream said. Not long after he felt his valve being filled with warm transfluids, but he didn't stop riding his mates spike.

Time passed and the two flyers were eventually spent. They cuddled up and purred contently with each other.

"I missed you" Skyfire said again.

"I missed you to" Starscream purred.

Skyfire noticed the sudden scowl on his mates face and asked "Are you alright?"

"No. You wouldn't believe the humiliation my trine and I suffered in that horrible dungeon" he whined "And stupid Megatron wouldn't even punish the brat prince he brought back with him. Instead he intends to bond with him and have a sparkling with him"

"Well if that's his decision there's not much we can do about it" Skyfire said.

Starscream growled "Maybe, but I do intend to make Iacon suffer for what they did"

"But what about the new treaty. I got a copy of it and it said that any further retaliation wouldn't be tolerated and Iacon paid us to keep the peace"

"Maybe so, but I still want that Sentinel brat to suffer and I will find a way to do it" Starscream promised.

Skyfire didn't like the sound of that, but there was nothing he could do to stop his mate once his mind was made up.

Meanwhile back in Kaon Mantlet was beaming over her latest creation.

"Yes! Darling! Yes! It's all coming together!" Mantlet beamed as she studied the dress she was making. It was completely different from anything she had done before, but still kept a lot of the traditional Kaon traits. She made sure it would show off Optimus' assets such as his legs and growing bump. Mantlet had decided the dress would have a double leg slit with a slim fitted waist. You would be able to adjust at the waist the accommodate the sparkling, but still be tight enough to show off the bump. The top half would be an halter neck to give his arms more movement than sleeves "Alright we have his measurements and an outline of what the dress will look like. Take the dress off him so we can make a start on the colours and patterns" she ordered.

Mantlets hand maidens carefully removed the dress and began to layout colourful fabrics.

Optimus was relieved he didn't have to stand on the stool and be prodded at by femmes any more.

"I will let you know how the dress is coming along in a few days my Lord" Mantlet said and bowed.

"Thank you. I look forward to your progress" Megatron said and left with Optimus.

"Finally" Optimus sighed "My legs ache"

"Then we shall find somewhere for you to rest" Megatron said.

"Do you have a library?" Optimus asked.

"Yes. Do you wish to go there?" Megatron asked.

"Yes please. I would like to know more about Kaon and its history" Optimus said.

Megatron smiled at his mates eagerness to learn about his new home. He took him to the library and had him sit down at a table.

"So my mate what do you wish to know?" Megatron asked with a smile.

Meanwhile in Iacon another couple were getting to grips on their relationship and loyalties.

"You're leaving?" Blurr yelled.

"Please don't be angry Blurr" Longarm said.

"How can I not be angry? You're leaving and you're not telling me where you are going or letting me come with you. I thought we had something special" Blurr said upset.

Shockwave grimaced internally while keeping his Longarm face neutral "Blurr not once did I say anything that indicated I was looking for a long term relationship"

"But the way we've been acting..."

"Was merely how most bots act when they want to interface. There was never any feelings behind the acts only pleasure" Longarm explained.

Blurr bit his bottom lip and squeezed his eyes shut.

"I'm sorry if you interpreted anything more from our coupling, but neither of us said we wanted anything more" Longarm explained.

"Fine. Use me and leave me see if I care" Blurr said and dashed out of the room.

Shockwave was left standing in an empty room to contemplate what had just happened. He never should have gotten involved with the young agent. He should have listened to his instincts, but there was something alluring about the blue bot that caught his attention. He still couldn't explain what it was, but that didn't even matter now. His task of being a spy for Lord Megatron was over and it was time to return to Kaon. Time to return to his home and back to his rightful place as one of Lord Megatrons most trusted advisors. He would get over Blurr just like he had gotten over the others.

Elsewhere in Iacon Ratchet and Wheeljack were glued to their personal computer after it had alerted them to a call from their creation First Aid.

They asked First Aid if he was alright, if he had been harmed in any way and what had happened to him.

First Aid explained everything to his creators and winced at their sorrowful faces. He knew this would happen, but he had to tell them about his decision. He was a grown bot for Primus sake and he couldn't let them smother him for the rest of his life.

"But, what about us? And Iacon? Your home? Don't we matter?" Ratchet asked.

"Of course you do! You mean the world to me. It's just that I found someone I want be with romantically" First Aid tried to explain.

"Forget romance get your skid plate home right now!" Ratchet said fuming.

"First Aid if you have Stockholm Syndrome we can fix it" Wheeljack said.

First Aid sighed "I don't have Stockholm Syndrome I told you I met Ambulon a long time ago"

"He kidnapped you he's clearly crazy" Ratchet argued.

"He was just worried about me being in the middle of the conflict"

"Oh and taking you to Kaon the war capital, is any better?" Ratchet scoffed.

First Aid rubbed his helm and tried to explain himself again "I know what he did was wrong and made things worse, but I do love him and I want to stay with him"

"But you won't survive in Kaon" Wheeljack said "War breeds are violent. They will rip you to pieces if you look at the wrong"

"I know there's a lot of stereo types about war breeds and yes I have seen them be violent over the smallest of things, but they wouldn't attack a medic because they are rare and useful in Kaon" First Aid explained "I promise you I will be fine-"

"You can't promise that. Not even this Ambulon can promise to keep you safe" Ratchet said.

"He's right. Please come home" Wheeljack begged.

"No. I'm old enough to make my own decisions and my decision right now is to stay in Kaon with Ambulon" First Aid said bravely.

"What about Optimus? He gave up everything to save you and everyone else held captive. And is going to become the mate of the terror of Kaon. He became a criminal and accepted to bond with that monster so he could leave Iacon with no repercussions" Ratchet said angrily.     

First Aid flinched at that sentence and realised something. It appeared that Optimus hadn't told them about his new spark. He thought Optimus was here to get bonded to Megatron because of the new spark not because he had abandoned Iacon due to his disgraceful criminal activity. He needed to watch his words from now on.

"I-I know but he didn't know about Ambulon and I. And it was his own choice to leave Iacon and bond with Megatron. Nobody could have know he would do that" First Aid said.

"But it was Ambulons kidnapping of you that triggered these events. He's clearly at fault" Ratchet argued.

"He didn't know he would cause this either. It's not fair to blame him" First Aid said. He sighed again in frustration and tried to appeal to his creators one more time "Please just trust me. I now you're upset and you want me to come home, but I have to make my own choices in life and I know you think that you'll lose me but that's not true. We can still contact each other"

"That's not the point-" Ratchet said.

"Yes it is the point! I would have let home sooner or later" First Aid argued.

"But you wouldn't have left Iacon completely. You wouldn't have left us behind" Ratchet said shaking.          

"I know this is not what you envisioned when I found love and left home to start my own life, but that's how life is sometimes, it's unpredictable and we have to be mature and accept it the way it is" First Aid said.

"I understand what you are saying First Aid, but we can't just accept this, at least not right away. We just need some time to adjust" Wheeljack said.

"I know this will be difficult, but I know we can find a way to make it right" First Aid said.

"I will never accept that bot into our family, but I will accept your choice even if it hurts" Ratchet said reluctantly "But you should know that you can come home whenever you want to and if that bot hurts you I will take him apart piece by piece"

"And I'll use those pieces in my experiments" Wheeljack added.

"Thank you for understanding. I know this will be tough for everyone, but things will get better and Optimus is here with me so I have a friend to talk to" First Aid said trying to reassure his creators.      

First Aid and his creators said their goodbyes and ended their call.

Ratchet and Wheeljack were obviously upset that their only creation was gone. They were glad he was alive and well, but this was not the happy ending they had envisioned.

First Aid sat on his berth wiping away the liquid from his face. That had been a lot harder than he thought. He never wanted to leave his creators like this, but he had to make his own way through life. But there was something else that was bothering him. Why hadn't Ratchet known about Optimus' new spark? Being a medic surely he should have noticed. He was defiantly going to have to ask his friend about it later.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discalimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.
> 
> ***WARNING*** There is a lot of hard smut in this chapter.

As the days passed Optimus came to learn more about Kaon lore, history and traditions. He learned that that Kaon valued brute strength and normally settled debates by fighting. Not everything was determined by fighting, but things that were, were taken very seriously. He hadn't been in Kaon long, but he was already starting to admire its unique beauty. He was currently admiring something unique to Kaon. He sat outside on an open air balcony watching colourful solar flares dance across the sky. A plethora of colours swirled and mixed together creating various shades of blue, green, purple, red and orange. He was so mesmerised he never noticed Megatron behind him.

Megatron was a little worried when he came into his room and didn't find his mate resting in the berth. After looking for a moment he found him on the balcony outside looking at the night sky. He stepped outside and closed in on his mate.

"Lovely isn't it?" Megatron said unintentionally startling him.

"Oh, you scared me" Optimus said as he turned around.

"My apologise I did not mean to" Megatron said.

"It's fine and yes the sky is beautiful. I can't understand why nobody has ever mentioned it before. Iacons sky certainly doesn't have something so wonderful" Optimus said.

Megatrons smile dropped from his face as he sat next to his mate "As far every other Kingdom is concerned Kaon has no beauty or uniqueness, it only has war, devastation and poverty" 

Optimus looked at Megatron apologetically "I'm sorry. I didn't realise"

"Don't not worry my mate. I know what others think of my Kingdom and most of it isn't pleasant" Megatron said.

"That's a shame" Optimus said and turned back to the sky "Because this is beautiful"    

"I'm glad you find it appealing" Megatron smiled and pulled Optimus closer to him. He put a hand on Optimus' bump and began to gently stroke it.

Optimus leaned back and relaxed. He rarely had contact with anyone in such a way and he would accept this type of affection whenever it was given to him.

Meanwhile in Iacon things hadn't settled down since Optimus had left and the Kingdom was in disarray. People wanted Sentinel off the throne. The council couldn't believe what Optimus had done to them and their bank accounts and Sentinels anger had yet to subside.

Sentinel hadn't been able to punish his brother or anyone else involved like he wanted to, so he had been vindictive towards anyone he thought was plotting against him or was good friends with Optimus. It was just small things such as pay cuts, late nights, anything to make their lives harder. And to top it all off he came did some research about Megatron and Kaon and came to realise that Optimus was going to suffer for the rest of his life at the cruel hands of Megatron. He'd read that Megatron was a cruel and sparkless mech with a bad temper. If Optimus was truly going to bond with him then he would be stuck with this monster and this delighted him to no end. He'd come to realise that Optimus had truly gotten himself trapped in a situation he had never wanted to be in. Optimus would be Megatrons trophy, toy, plaything and sparkling factory. This thought at least made him a little bit happy.

Wheeljack noticed Ratchet mindlessly toying with a broken contraption of some sort he sighed and approached him. He put a hand over Ratchets and said "I miss him too"

Ratchet put the contraption down on the table and leaned into Wheeljacks chest.

First aid had finished his morning shift to perfection and then excused himself. He made his way to Megatrons room and knocked on the door. Thankfully it was Optimus who opened it.

"First aid nice to see you" Optimus greeted and let his friend inside. He got his friend a seat and some rust sticks and the two sat down at a table.

As much as First Aid wanted to enjoy a friendly chat with Optimus he decided it was best to straight to the point "Optimus I need to ask you something"

"You can ask me anything"

"Does anyone in Iacon know you sparked?" First Aid asked.

Optimus twitched slightly and asked "Why do you ask?"

"Because I called my creators and told them what had happened to me and they said that you were bonding to Megatron to save Iacon not because you were sparked with his heir. It was strange for them to not mention such an important detail" First Aid explained "That's why I'm asking if anyone knew"

Optimus cast his gaze into his energon in shame "No. Nobody in Iacon knows. You know what would have happened to me if anyone found out about this"

"You would have been removed from the family and kicked out in disgrace" First Aid sighed "I understand, but not even Ratchet noticed? How is that possible?" he asked.

"I used my clothing to hide my growing bump and the war kept many others distracted" Optimus answered.

"Are you going to tell anyone now? Surely you'd be safe now" First Aid asked.

"People would naturally assume Megatron sparked me now that I'm in Kaon, but it's better to let things in Iacon settle down first. I have no doubt that Sentinel and the council are still angry about what I've done, so contacting anyone right now may not end well" Optimus explained.

"I guess you're right" First Aid agreed "But when do you think would be a good time?" he asked.

Optimus sighed and answered honestly "Maybe never"

First Aid was shocked with this answered and practically demanded an answer "What do you mean never?"

"I mean now that I've cut all ties with Iacon nobody really needs to know about what's happening to me in Kaon, right? It's nobody's business but my own"

"But what about your friends and family?"

"My creators are still in stasis. The rest of my family don't care and my friends have their own lives to attend to"

"But they will still want to know if you're alright. Shouldn't you be more concerned with contacting them?"

"Look who's talking" Optimus said bitterly "I need to let go of the past and start thinking about the future. The future of my new life here in Kaon not only as a citizen, but as a future co-ruler and a creator"

First Aid knew there was no stopping Optimus' determination and dropped the subject completely "If you say so"

Elsewhere in Kaon Megatron sat in his throne and welcomed back his loyal soldier Shockwave.

"Rise Shockwave" Megatron said.

Shockwave stopped kneeling and faced his Lord "My Lord Megatron it is a pleasure to be back at your side" 

"Of course it is. You may return to your duties tomorrow, but for now you may rest" Megatron ordered.

"Thank you my Lord" Shockwave bowed once more and left the throne room.

Shockwave made his way to his room with doubled as his work station and laboratory. He locked the door behind him and looked around his dimly lit work space. The room felt as lonely as it normally did when he returned from spying for his Lord. He shouldn't miss the company of the speedy blue bot, but the image of Blurr flashing through his processor made him feel a twinge of loneliness. He couldn't let anybody know about this. They would view it as a sign of weakness.

Shockwave got comfortable on his berth and pulled out a data pad. He connected the data pad into his memories and downloaded his memories of Blurr. He played the first video and his one eye brightened with lust.   

"Ah! Ah! More!" Blurr pleaded.

"You like my big spike in you tiny valve Blurr?" Shockwave disguised as Longarm asked.

"Ah, yes! Yes!" Blurr replied.

Shockwave opened his panel and pressurised his spike "Oh Blurr" he moaned as he stroked his spike.

Later that night Megatron laid Optimus onto the berth and kept his promise about pleasuring him every night.  

Optimus moaned as Megatron thrust into his valve.

"Oh frag! That's good" Optimus said as he felt his valve stretching open at the first thrust.

Megatron chuckled and angled Optimus' hips so he could push his spike in further.

Optimus' body shook with pleasure as Megatron's spike filled him fully.

"Are you ready my mate?" Megatron asked.

"Y-Yes" Optimus answered.

Megatron began thrusting slowly until Optimus could handle harder thrusts. He thrust faster forcing Optimus' valve to leak lubricants that splattered up his armour.

Optimus gasped as he felt Megatron's spike hit the top of his chamber with each movement. It didn't take long before he felt hot transfluids fill him "AAAHHH!" he screamed as he overloaded.

The two mech panted and waited to come down from their overload before starting again.

Megatron flipped Optimus and his hands and knees and lifted his aft into the air. He licked his lips as transfluids mixed with lubricates dripped out. He stuffed two fingers inside Optimus' valve and toyed with him.

Optimus started to move his hips to try and get Megatron's fingers deeper.

"Enjoying this?" Megatron chuckled.

"Yes. P-Please"

"Please what?"

"Give me your spike" Optimus begged.

Happy with the response Megatron pulled out his fingers and replaced them with his spike. He bent over and whispered into Optimus' ear "Everything about you is so sexy Optimus" he said as he stroked his thigh "Legs, thighs, hips, waist and this..." he said as he rubbed the growing bump "So precious"

Optimus ate the compliments like he was starving. His felt his valve begin to constrict as another overload was building up.

"That's it Optimus. Let yourself go" Megatron grunted as he felt Optimus valve tighten around his spike. His overload would come soon.

The two mechs continued their interfacing late into the night.

Meanwhile in Iacon a certain blue speedster was busy enjoying his own pleasure. He missed Longarm deeply and felt betrayed by his actions, but he couldn't forget the amazing time they had spent together.

"Longarm" Blurr mewled. He used his super speed to make his fingers vibrate and used them pleasure his node. He remembered how impressed Longarm was with his unique technique and even helped him to use it to his full potential.

Blurr felt his overload come and then go before he could even get started "Scrap" he cursed and grabbed the biggest false spike he had from his drawer. He stuffed the toy inside his valve, but still felt empty. He grabbed another smaller false spike and inserted that one to. It still didn't compare to Longarm's massive spike.  

He shoved the toys in and out of his slick valve and used his vibrating fingers until he overloaded. He laid down panting as the toys slid out from his valve.

Elsewhere in Iacon another couple were enjoying their free time together.

"Ah! Oh! Again Prowl again, please" Jazz begged. His arms were strapped above his head and his legs were spread apart and strapped down. His valve was filled with a set of small beads and two different vibrators. 

"Such a greedy mech" Prowl said and flipped a switch and a remote he held in his hand. The remote turned on the toys inside of his mates valve.  

Jazz arched off the berth with a cry if "Oh yes!" body jerking as another overload hit him hard. He slammed back down onto the berth breathless and satisfied.

Prowl stared at his partner and shut off all of the devices. He put down the remote and approached the berth "Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm cool my love" Jazz replied through ragged breaths.

"Good to know" Prowl said not once dropping his stoic face.

"You're the best babe" Jazz complimented.

"Aren't I just?" Prowl said jokingly. He straddled Jazz's waist and placed his codpiece in front of Jazz's face "Are you ready to earn more pleasure?" he asked.

"You know I am babe" Jazz replied licking his lips.

"Good mech" Prowl said finally giving Jazz a smirk. He opened his panel and let his pressurized spike out "Open" Prowl commanded.

Jazz opened his mouth and let Prowl feed him his spike. He moaned and rubbed his tongue around it.

Prowl felt his cool and calm facade start to falter as Jazz started to suck. He started to pant and said "That's enough" he grabbed Jazz's helm and held it firmly "I'm going to start, are you ready?" he asked.  

Jazz gave the signal that he was alright and was ready.

Prowl smirked and began thrusting his hips. He forced his spike all the way down Jazz's throat knowing his mate would take and enjoy it. He forced his spike down his mates throat all the way to the hilt and groaned. He knew how Jazz liked it. Rough and untamed. His thrust his hips faster as his overload was getting closer. He never gave Jazz a warning as spilled his transfluids down his throat.

Jazz whined as he swallowed every last drop. He knew Prowl wouldn't pull out yet. He'd asked him not to before they started. He'd asked him to keep his spike in his mouth until he gave a signal.

"Did you like that?" Prowl asked "You're such a good mech and you've done so well" he noticed Jazz had given the signal and slowly removed his spike. There was not a drop of transfluid left "You definitely deserve to played with" he picked up the remote and flashed before Jazz's eyes "You want this?" he asked.

Jazz nodded and immediately felt the toys whir back to life "Ah! Ah!" Jazz arched his back and bit his bottom lip.

Prowl smirked. His mate beautiful like this. He moved down and slammed Jazz's spike into his wet valve.

The two mechs screamed in collective pleasure and melted into blissful ecstasy.       


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.

More time passed in Kaon and the plans for the bonding ceremony were half way done. The sparklings room was almost finished and Optimus was starting to learn how to be a co-ruler.

Today Optimus was invited to sit by his mate during a council meeting that was going to discus some issues in Kaon. He had decided it was best to stay quiet during the meeting. He was still an outsider and felt like it wasn't his place to make any decisions for the Kingdom yet.   

Optimus felt so tiny sitting next to all of the war breeds. He was sat on Megatron's right and next to him was Strika and in front of him was Shockwave. He'd never felt so tiny in his life. He unconsciously rubbed his midsection which had grown more over the passing months. Despite how uncomfortable he was feeling he listened to what was being said with interest.

"I'm telling you Shockwave it can't be done" Strika insisted "Bots are just too lazy to recycle these days and no one can afford to pay rent even in the cheaper places because they don't work the necessary hours to earn a decent wage. We can't fix these problems until the common bots decide to help fix it themselves. We can't do everything for them"

"Agreed. Everyone wants change, but are too lazy to do it themselves. They would only do it if there was something in it for them. Some sort of reward and we have nothing to give them" Shockwave said.

"And then there's the filth. The streets are never clean. There is litter and dangerous substances on every corner" Blitzwing added.

"Is there truly no solution to these problems?" Megatron asked.

"Not currently my Lord" Shockwave replied.

Megatron sighed dissatisfied with the outcome of this meeting "Dismissed" he said and left the room with his mate in tow. The two went back to their room and did their own work.

Optimus was a little shaken by the meeting. There was more yelling and fist pounding than resolutions to problems that were clearly making bots miserable. He watched Megatron run through data pad after data pad and decided to try and help him. Using his own data pad Optimus researched the growing recycling, rent and filth problems and tried to find his solution for it.

A few hours later and Optimus finally came up with an idea to help solve the crisis. He only hoped Megatron liked it.

"M-Megatron?"

Megatron looked at Optimus "Yes?"

His hand slightly trembled as he handed the data pad over.

"What is this?" Megatron asked.

"I know I haven't been here long, but after some research I think I may have found a solution to the problem mentions in the meeting earlier today" he said nervously.

Megatron looked at the data pad with interest and after pouring over the details he recalled the meeting.

"My council I have called you back to offer a solution to the problems mentioned in the last meeting. My mate Optimus has come up with an idea that I wish to share with you" Megatron said. He noticed a few looks of interest while others seemed sceptical "He had suggested that if someone were to recycle a certain amount waste then they will get a small fund from us to make their rent cheaper"

"Impossible. We cannot afford to pay that much rent for the hundreds if not thousands of bots that would partake in this scheme" Shockwave said.

"Actually we could. The amount of waste that would be taken to the recycling facilities would provide more than enough funding for this project. The shanix we gain from the extra recycled materials would increase about eighty percent within six months. We shall use that extra shanix for the funding necessary to make rent cheaper for those who participate and as an added bonus the streets will get cleaned. Funding for this project would never cease since we will recycle everything we use" Megatron explained.

There were mummers before questions were asked.

"It sounds like this plan would create a permanent solution to all three of those problems, however, how long would such a scheme take to put into place?" Strike asked.

"It could take a while, but once it is in place it will be a permanent solution" Megatron answered.

No one else seemed to find a problem with this plan.

"When can we start to put this solution into action my Lord?" Shockwave asked.

"As soon as possible shockwave" Megatron replied.

The council continued late into the night. No one wanted to suspend the meeting until they had finished and all of the necessary preparations were made.

Megatron quietly entered his room feeling tired yet fulfilled. He defiantly knew his mates idea has gained positive attention from his council. Speaking of Optimus he was currently fast asleep. Smiling fondly he joined him in the berth. Pulling Optimus closer he kissed his lips and rubbed the growing new spark.

The next morning Optimus was delighted that Megatron's council had not only taken his idea into consideration, but had started to put it into action. Nobody had ever taken his ideas seriously before. He felt so happy he had almost cried. Ok so maybe he did cry, but still he just couldn't help it.

Optimus had made his way to Hook with the help of First Aid to get another scan of his new spark.

"They appear to be growing steadily. No abnormalities and you're frame is adjusting fine" Hook said. He walked away to put away his tools.

"That's good to hear" Optimus said.

"You know I'm really happy for you Optimus. You've always wanted your own sparkling" First Aid.

"Yeah I have and soon I will be able to hold them" Optimus said smiling "What about you and Ambulon?"

"We will wait until the time is right" an unknown voice answered.

First Aid and Optimus looked towards the new figure entering the room.

"Ambulon" First Aid said giddily.

"My love" Ambulon greeted. He turned to Optimus and bowed "Greetings mate of Lord Megatron"

"It's just Optimus. No need to be so formal" Optimus corrected.

"If you wish" Ambulon said "Are you sick?" he asked.

"Optimus is fine he just came for a scan" First Aid answered.

"I see and how is the new spark?" Ambulon asked.

"They are fine" Optimus replied.

"That is good to hear"

Optimus decided to cut the formal chit chat and have a firm talk with Ambulon now that he had the chance "So, you thought it would be a good idea to kidnap my friend?"

"Optimus!" First Aid said surprised.

"At the time yes. But I do have remorse for my past actions and in time I know that I will have to face more severe consequences" Ambulon said.

"What consequences?" First Aid asked.

"You're creators" Ambulon replied bluntly.

"Oh, of course" First Aid sighed.

"If you wish to take any grievances out on me you highness you may do so. I am willing to submit to any punishment you see fit" Ambulon offered sincerely.

Optimus was surprised at how submissive Ambulon was being. He could just be trying to gain his trust or approval, but Optimus didn't really think there was any need for it.

"Don't worry about Ambulon. Dealing with Ratchet and Wheeljack in the future should be more than enough punishment" Optimus sighed.

"Of course. Thank you" Ambulon said.

After Optimus' check up he decided it would be a good idea to get to know Ambulon better. So he First Aid and Ambulon left the med bay to talk somewhere more private. Optimus could see why his friend liked Ambulon so much. He was polite and patient. He seemed a little bit distant and closed off with his emotions, but Optimus was sure he would open up to him in time.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.

** Small time skip **

Optimus giggled as he covered his eyes and let Megatron guide him into the room that was going to be their sparklings. It was connected to their berth room for convenience. The sparklings room was finally finished and Megatron hadn't let Optimus see it once. This was going to be the first time he would see it.

"Now?" Optimus asked excited.

"Not yet" Megatron said. He led Optimus into the centre of the room and finally let him look.

Optimus uncovered his eyes and gasped at how beautiful the room was. The walls were painted a light purple. The floor was covered in a soft red carpet. The was a crib, drawers, toys, music boxes, rocking chairs and blankets. It was perfect.

Optimus whimpered and liquid poured down his face.

"Is there something wrong with the room?" Megatron asked concerned.

"No there's nothing wrong. It just so perfect and soon it will have our sparkling in it" Optimus replied.

Megatron comforted his mate and let him cry to his sparks content.

After Optimus had calmed down he and Megatron made their way to Mantlet. It was time for Optimus' final dress fitting before the bonding. They entered the room and were greeted by Mantlet and her maidens.

Optimus stood on the stool and let Mantlet and her maidens put the dress and him.

The dress was beautiful. It was white with silver seams. Gold embroidered patterns trailed from top to bottom and to finish the look a veil was placed on his head. His bonding dress was complete.

"I knew I could do it. There's not challenge I can't do. Ladies well done" Mantlet said as her maidens clapped.

"You truly have out done yourself Mantlet" Megatron said and he took his mates hands on his "I cannot wait to see you walk down the aisle"

"Thank you" Optimus blushed.

After removing the dress Optimus and Megatron went to sit in the gardens. Optimus sat in between Megatrons legs and let him rub his rounded middle.

"I cannot wait to meet our sparkling" Megatron said sounding content.

"How long have you wanted sparklings?" Optimus asked out of curiosity.

"A long time" Megatron replied.

"Then why not get bonded sooner?" Optimus asked.

"Believe me I tried to find someone to bond with for a long time, but never found the perfect mate"

"Why not?"

"Because there was always something I nitpicked at. They were either to shallow, selfish, boring, stupid, abusive, abrasive, impulsive, moody, power-hungry, possessive, intolerant, insulting, lazy, narcissistic, irresponsible, ect. I could never find that one bot who would make me and my Kingdom happy"

"And I do?" Optimus asked.

"Yes you do. You are none of negative things I had mentioned. You are genuine when you say you care more about others than yourself. You're perfect" Megatron said.

"There's no such thing as perfection" Optimus clarified.

Megatron chuckled "That is true, but my perception of you is that you are perfect. Not even my sire could have found a better match for me"

"Your sire?" Optimus questioned.

Megatron seeded to stiffen his mistake of mentioning his sire "Yes my sire. He was the previous ruler of Kaon before he decided to retire and went on a journey"

"What kind of journey?" Optimus asked interested.

"He wanted to go places he had never seen before. To find legends he had only ever heard of in stories. He wanted to explore and discover new places now that he no longer ruled Kaon he had plenty of free time to do it" Megatron explained.

"That's does like fun. What's his name?"

"His name is Megatronus" Megatron answered.

"I feel like I've heard that name somewhere before" Optimus said and tried to remember where he had heard that name before.

"I'm not surprised. He is a famed gladiator. He slayed his own creator for the throne of Kaon and saved the nation from being destroyed"

"Of course! The legend of the grey beast!" Optimus exclaimed as he remembered the story he had read about Megatronus.   

"I am surprised you have heard read such a story. I always thought Kaon literature was illegal or banned in Iacon" Megatron said.

"I may have brought a few data pads from peddlers who travelled from other lands" Optimus said smirking wickedly.

"Sneaky" Megatron chuckled.

"So is it true?" Optimus asked.

"The legend of the grey beast? About ninety percent of it is. The rest was fabricated so it could be turned into a story" Megatron replied.

"So your grand sire Megazarak was a feared and power hungry tyrant?" Optimus asked.

"Yes he was. He was a being completely without mercy or fear. He thrived on combat, destruction, chaos and loathed weakness"

"So he really did start that war?" Optimus asked.

"Unfortunately yes" Megatron said with regret in his voice.

"Why?" Optimus asked.

"Because he could. He started the war with every other nation because he wanted to and because he could. Those that followed him thought his ideology was the correct one and followed him into battle. He tore through the nations destroying all in his path. His troops slaughtered everyone that opposed them and stole everything of value. But as time went on even his most loyal of followers grew tired of the fighting and death. Many started to oppose him and all were slain. The war that was supposed to bring glory and wealth to Kaon turned into nothing more than a mass genocide"

Optimus cringed at the story and subconsciously leaned into Megatron further.

"It wasn't until my sire Megatronus showed up and claimed to be his creation did things begin to stir. They tested him and Megatronus was proven to be his creation and Megazarak saw Megatronus as his heir. He trained Megatronus in combat in hopes that he would follow in his footsteps and help him concur the world. But Megazarak could have never been more wrong. Megatronus hated Megazarak. He hated everything about him and wanted nothing more than to destroy him and lead Kaon into a new light. The moment Megatronus came of age to rule he challenged Megazarak to a battle to the death for the throne"

"And Megatronus won" Optimus finished.

"Yes he did and as promise he stopped the war. He withdrew every army and brought Kaon into a new era of peace. Although most nations still want nothing to do with us and I cannot blame them" Megatron said.

Optimus wasn't sure how he felt or how to comfort Megatron.

"I'm very glad we've had this talk Optimus"

"You are?"

"Yes because before we bond my sire Megatronus will be coming to Kaon and he will want to meet you. And I am not sure how he will react"

"You think he won't like me?" Optimus asked.

"I don't know. Over many years he has tried to bond me to mechs and femmes that he liked in hopes that I would like them as well, but it never worked"

Optimus felt panic rise in his chest "You think he'll hurt me?" he asked.

"No he won't. He'd never hurt his first grand creation or the one that carries them. I'm just not sure if he will approve of you or not. If he doesn't I think he might just ignore you" Megatron said.

Now Optimus was really starting to panic. He held it down and shut his eyes as he put a hand over Megatrons. Optimus was no suck up, but he wondered if there was a way to win over Megatronus without seeming like an aft.

Meanwhile in Iacon an emergency meeting had been called to order. Sentinel had received a message from Vos saying that the trading prices had been tripled and would be cancelled if it wasn't paid. 

"They can't do this!" Sentinel yelled.

"Actually they can. Vos can do whatever it like with its trades" Highbrow said.

"Well we're not going to pay" Sentinel argued.

"But we need those trades" Decklid said "Vos is the only place we can get-"

"Spare me the details" Sentinel said cutting off Decklid "Vos is trying to push Iacon to its limits and I won't be pushed. Iacon can do without trades from Vos for a while and when Vos realises their mistake they'll come crawling back"

Sentinel's line of thinking was idiotic at best, but this was sheer stupidity. Nobody on the council could tell him other wise and left the room deflated. Most of the council had come to realise that following Sentinel just so they could line their pocket with riches and more control had backfired. No one had dared say anything against Sentinel for fear of their own safety. Especially after Longarm had mysteriously resigned and disappeared after defying him. They had come to realise that Optimus had been right and it was too late to get him back.

Almost all of Iacon missed Optimus. Those that relied on his kindness and mercy suffered the most. After he had left they began to suffer from lack of energon and medical treatment. His twin Elita missed his cheerful company and she wished she had treated him better. Those that had supported him were worked hard with little pay. Jazz, Prowl, Ironhide and their enforcers were worked hard day and night trying to keep the peace and enforce the new curfews and rules. Kup spent most of his days alone. Ratchet and Wheeljack secluded themselves to the med bay/lab and focused only on their work. Blurr feel into a small state of depression thinking about Longarm day and night. Bots like Mirage who were once trusted by Ultra Magnus for their unique abilities were now treated with suspicion and lost their place in Iacon palace. Mirage now spent his days working without the use of his ability down at the docks. His accounts were seized and he had to move into the slums with an old friend called Hound.

Needless to say Iacon and its people were falling apart.

Meanwhile in Vos Starscream was gloating at his triumph.

"That big chinned idiot is refusing to pay. Does he even realise what's going to happen to Iacon without the trades from us?"

"Now star I don't think-"

"I mean this is just laughable, don't you agree my dear?" Starscream asked his mate.

"It is a little funny my star, but are you sure you want to this?" Skyfire asked.   

"Of course I do. That idiot needs to pay for what he did to me and my trine" Starscream replied.

Skyfire sighed there really was no changing his mind once it was made up. He only hoped Starscream knew what he was doing.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dislcaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.
> 
> A short chapter I know, but I wanted to write it.

Shockwave sat idly in his chair as he looked through his data pad. He sighed and switched it off. After all this time he hadn't been able to stop thinking about Blurr. The blue agent had somehow managed to bury himself into his processor and stay there. He constantly thought about calling him and maybe ask him to meet with him in private. He already knew of a few places they could meet. Blurr could use his speed to get there and back before anyone would notice. And then they would drink high grade and frag and it would be wonderful. But shockwave couldn't abandon his duties just to go gallivanting around with Blurr. Maybe he'd just call him to see how he was doing? No, no he couldn't do that. Blurr was upset with him the last time they had talked. He had no doubt that Blurr would still be upset. But his claw still hovered over the call button temptation telling him to do it.

Blurr was busy filing out reports when his data pad rang. He picked it up and was surprised when he recognised the ID as Longarm's. He huffed in anger and thought about declining the call. After how he and Longarm had broken up he'd been depressed. He'd never felt so used and betrayed before. He looked at the flashing accept and decline button and thought about which one he should push.

Shockwave disguised as Longarm watched his screen nervously. Waiting for Blurr to either answer or decline his call. Soon his screen flashed and the blue speedster was on screen.

"Ah! Blurr! Hello" Longarm said as cheery as possible.

Blurr looked at Longarm unimpressed and asked "What do you want?"

Already flustered Shockwave tried not to stumble "I-I was wondering how you were doing"

Blurr's unimpressed look turned into a deadpan one and he refused to reply.

Shockwave realised his mistake and tried to fix it "I mean I know I left you so suddenly and our parting wasn't the best, but I've missed you and I wanted to see you again"

Blurr raised one eye brow questioningly and said "Really?"

"Yes" he nodded "I've really missed your company and I'm sorry. I'm sorry I hurt you. I want to make it up to you"

Blurr chuckled bitterly "Make it up to me? How can you possible make up the months I spent depressed. Just thinking about you day and night and how you used me" he spat and banged his fist on his desk.

Shockwave jerked back when Blurr yelled. He wasn't surprised at how angry Blurr was. He had expected it.

"Blurr I know what I did was wrong and I've felt nothing but sadness since I left you. I want to see you again. I want to be with you again. I don't care what anyone else thinks. I just want you"

Blurr sat in silence taking in what Longarm had just said and replied "You've spoken about what you want, but you haven't asked about what I want"

"What do you want Blurr?" Longarm quickly asked.

Blurr sighed and said "I want to be happy again and I don't think being with you will make me happy. Goodbye Longarm"

"Blurr! No, wait!" Longarm shouted but it was too late. The call was ended.

Shockwave changed out of his disguise and slumped in his chair. He knew this was a bad idea. He knew this was going to go badly. He never should have called. And yet a small part of him still hoped there could be a way to fix this.   

Blurr hunched over in his chair and sobbed quietly into his hands. How could Longarm do this to him? He was trying to get over him. How could Longarm just call him out of nowhere and claim he wanted him again? It hurt and he was done being hurt. Even if he wanted to see Longarm again he didn't want to keep getting hurt. So he made the snap decision to deny anything Longarm offered him. It was for the best.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.   
> Sorry for the long wait.

Megatronus' arrival came all too soon for some while others were more than ready to bask in his greatness. His years away from Kaon had not diminished his reputation as a great leader or fighter.

Megatron sat in his throne when his creator arrived and he welcomed him with open arms.

"Sire welcome" Megatron greeted as he approached "It is good to see you again"

"And you my creation" Megatronus replied. His optics scanned the room and noticed the lack of any carrying mechs "Where is your mate?" he asked.

"They are with Mantlet trying on their gown for the bonding ceremony" Megatron replied.

"I see. So when will I have the pleasure of meeting them?" Megatronus asked.

"Soon sire I assure you" Megatron replied. He might not be showing it but he was beginning to panic a little at his sires desire to see his mate so quickly "Until then how about we have a few drinks?" he suggested.

"That would be nice" Megatronus said and the two left the throne room.

Meanwhile Optimus was admiring himself in a mirror. He loved his dress. It was perfect. It showed off his frame and his rounded middle perfectly.

As Mantlet's hand maidens clapped at their success Mantlet preened and praised her work.

"I told you I could do it. I said there was nothing I couldn't do. This was no challenge for me" she said proudly.

"I agree Mantlet. This dress is perfect. Better than I could have wished for" Optimus agreed.

Mantlet's chest swelled with pride as Optimus' compliment "Thank you. Now we must take it off before it gets dirty"

The dress was removed and Optimus put on his daily outfit. He turned back to her and said "However I was wondering, where is the garter?"

"The what now?" Mantlet asked puzzled.

"It's a decorated piece of ruffled cloth worn around the leg. After the bonding ceremony the partner of the bride removes it and throws it into a crowd of unbonded mechs. Whoever catches it should place it around the bouquet of their brides flowers as a symbol of fertility and good luck"

"I've never heard of such a tradition therefore I have never made one before, but I will see what I can do" she replied.  

"Thank you" Optimus said and then left the room.

First Aid was waiting outside and asked "How was it?"

"It was great. The dress is perfect"

"I can't wait to see it" First Aid said trying to hide his excitement.

"I think you'll like it. It's so exotic compared to Iacon's style and there's none of those silly ruffles or feathers" Optimus said.

"Oh that's great. I can't stand those really puffy dresses" First Aid said.

The two friends continued to talk until they were approached by Strika.

"Consort Optimus and medic First Aid" she greeted "Consort Optimus Lord Megatron requests your presence. Please follow me"

Optimus and First Aid said their goodbyes and Optimus left with Strika.

"What does Megatron want?" Optimus asked.

"You'll see soon enough" she replied ominously.

Optimus wasn't sure what to make of her strange tone. He almost thought it was some sort of warning. Was something wrong? He thought about asking but decided against it. He just followed Strika silently.

Meanwhile Megatron and his creator were chugging back high grade like there was no tomorrow.

"Now that is the good stuff" Megatronus said and he put down his empty jug.

"Its vintage"

"Yes I can tell. Not like that cheap imitation you can find on the black markets" Megatronus said. He looked at Megatron sternly and asked "How long are you going to make me wait?"

"He should be here any moment" Megatron replied. He knew his creator was getting impatient about meeting his mate, but he didn't fear his wrath.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Strika entered the room "My lord Megatron and lord Megatronus I have brought you your future bonded" she announced. She led Optimus into the room and then left without another word.

"Finally. I grew bored of waiting" Megatronus said. He stood up the reveal his full height to the already tiny mech and approached.

 _'So this was Megatronus'_ Optimus thought as he felt scrutinized under the larger mechs gaze. He tried to not shake out of fear and just stood still.

Megatronus hummed in thought as he sized up the small mech. The bulge in his midsection was clear proof of his fertility. A good sign. However he wasn't convinced of the mech prowess. He looked like he would leak himself if he was faced with any kind of opponent.

He turned to his creation and asked "Are you sure you want to bond with this one? Why not just keep him for his high fertility and use him as a berth partner only" he turned back to the smaller bot and continued "He is pretty to look at and I can understand why you would want to keep him, but I don't think he would be worthy to bond with you"

Optimus narrowed his eyes at the insults. He was about to protest when he noticed Megatronus' hand coming to close to his midsection. He swatted the offending hand away and then spoke up "Don't touch me and who are you to decided my worth"

"I am Megatronus creation of Megazarak. The slayer of Megazarak. The former Lord of Kaon and the creator of Megatron. Now tell me small one, who are you?"

"I am Optimus creation of Ultra Magnus and Alpha Trion. Former prince of Iacon. The intended of Megatron and bearer of his future heir" Optimus replied boldly.

"You said former prince. Why is that?" Megatronus asked.

"Are you not aware of the war that almost happened between Iacon and Kaon recently?" Optimus asked surprised.

"No. Explain" Megatronus replied.

Optimus gave a quick explanation of what happened between Iacon and Kaon. How he and Megatron met and the sacrifice he made to prevent the war.

Megatronus listened to the smaller bot and hummed "I take back what I said before. You might just be perfect for my creation after all"

Optimus was genuinely surprised by the sudden change of spark "Really? That was a quick change"

"A sacrifice like yours should be acknowledged and I will acknowledge it by allowing you to bond with my creation" Megatronus said. He turned to Megatron and smiled "You have chosen well my creation"

"I'm glad you approve sire" Megatron said relieved "Optimus why don't you sit down. You must be tired"

"Yes I am. Mantlet finally finished my dress" Optimus said he sat down.

"That is good. I cannot wait to see you in it" Megatron smirked.

"And all the more eager to take it off him" Megatronus added.

"Sire. Please refrain from such rude remarks" Megatron said a little embarrassed.

"It's hardly rude if it's true" Megatronus chuckled. He turned to Optimus and said "I've been waiting a long time for my creation to get bonded I'm glad it is finally happening. And I'm glad I will not have to wait long to meet my grand creation"

The three mechs sat and talked about plans for the bonding ceremony and the plans for the upcoming sparkling. And for a while it was blissful.

Meanwhile Mantlet had just finished the garter thing that Optimus had mentioned "There this should do it" she said to herself and placed it in a box for safe keeping.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.

** Small time skip from the last chapter. **

"You've cut all ties with Iacon!" Skyfire said shocked.

"Yes and with that my revenge has begun" Starscream said proudly.

"But what about Vos? We rely on those trades too" Skyfire argued.

"Already taken care of my dear. I've decided to increase trades with Praxus, Tyger Pax, Kaon and The Crystal City at much lower prices and they've all accepted" Starscream boasted "With Iacon out of the trade agreements there's more for the other cities to buy"

"Really?" Skyfire asked stunned.

"That's right"

"But why Lower the prices? Shouldn't we have increased them so we don't suffer any loses?" Skyfire asked.

"You'd think so, but that is not the case. Even with lower prices we are making more profit because the other nations are buying in bulk and they've also lower their prices for us. Plus I just wanted to make sure they took the deal" Starscream explained.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Skyfire asked.

"Of course I'm sure!" Starscream snapped. Seeing his mate flinch made him sigh and approached his mate calmly "Skyfire. Love, please trust me. Iacon needs to pay for what has done to us and this is the best way to do it without resorting to war"

Skyfire wasn't sure if his mates plan was the best course of action for Vos, but after looking at the numbers on the data pad he couldn't deny the profits. And if it didn't results in war then he would trust him.

"Alright my star I trust you" Skyfire said.

"Of course you do. Now let's go and celebrate our victory" Starscream smirked.

** Meanwhile in Kaon.  **

"Those crystal flowers need to be bigger and bolder. I want those decorations up now and somebody cushion the consorts chair" Mantlet bellowed orders like there was no tomorrow. Well technically speaking there was no tomorrow because tomorrow was the bonding ceremony "The cushion needs to be bigger. The consort is due any day now and he needs to be as comfortable as possible"   

Mechs and femmes scrambled to get everything prepared for the big day. Decorations, seating, various types of energon, gifts, flowers, music, etc. Everyone wanted to play their part in the ceremony and they were going to make sure it was perfect.

Meanwhile Optimus was trying not to hyperventilate. Pre-bonding jitters were the worst. Venting in and out as calmly as he could and rubbing his swollen middle.

"Are you alright?" Megatron asked.

"Fine just pre-bonding jitters" Optimus replied "OH!" he jumped and clutched his middle.

"What's wrong?" Megatron asked concerned.

"Nothing. I just felt them kick" Optimus replied.

Megatron sat next to him and put his hand on his mate bump "Where?" he asked.

"Right here" Optimus said as he moved Megatron hand to the spot where the sparkling kicked.

After waiting for a few tense second there was another kick.

"I felt them" Megatron said barely hiding his excitement.

Optimus chuckled and said "They'll be here soon. I can't wait to meet them"

"I feel the same my mate. Soon we'll be a family" Megatron said.

The two mechs cuddled closer in a warm embrace. Neither of them could wait to be a family.

** The next morning. **

After Optimus and Megatron had woken up they had been taken to their separate dressing rooms and both were being prepared for the ceremony.

Optimus had had patterns painted on him in gold. He was put in his dress and was surprised when Mantlet had shown him the garter she had made.

"It's perfect" Optimus gasped.

"Of course it is" Mantlet preened "I've also let Lord Megatron know what it is for"

Optimus took it and strapped it onto his leg. A perfect fit. He picked up his bouquet, took several deep breathes and waited to be picked up.

Megatron had put on his best armour and tried to steady his own nerves.

"Panicking will do you no good" Megatronus said.

"I know sire, but still I can't stop" Megatron replied "Were you the same?" he asked.

"I don't remember. It was such a long time ago"

"Do you still miss her?" Megatron asked.

"Yes. And seeing you my only creation about to be bonded has only reminded me of that" Megatronus said sadly.

Megatrons' own memory of his carrier were fuzzy at best. He hardly remembered her at all. Megatron put a sympathetic hand on his sires shoulder and the two shared a creator and creation moment.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Enter" Megatron said.

"Lord Megatron and Megatronus. It is time" Lugnut said.

"Thank you Lugnut. We will be out momentarily. Now go out and keep the peace between the guests" Megatron said.

"Yes, my Lord" Lugnut said and shut the door behind him.

"Not much time left" Megatron said.

"No there isn't. Come my creation" Megatronus said.

Megatron and Megatronus made their way to the hall were the ceremony was being held and took their places. Megatronus stood next to his creation arms behind his back and waited patiently.

Megatron stood at the altar and waited with bated breath for his mate to appear.

Optimus followed Strika to a pair of double doors and stood in front of them nervously.

"It is time consort" Strika said.

"I-I know" Optimus stuttered. Clutching his bouquet tightly he nodded to Strika.

Strika nodded back and opened the doors.

The hall of bots stood to their feet and watched as Strika entered the room.

"Mechs and femmes I present to you the consort of our Lord Megatron" She announced and stepped aside.

There were gasps of surprise at the beauty that was standing before them. The room was stunned into silence, but none more so than Megatron. He had always seen Optimus as a beautiful, but now he looked stunning, perfect.

Optimus was nervous. All of the eyes on him made him too afraid to move. He focused his own eyes forward and found Megatron. He couldn't help but look at Megatron up and down. He looked so handsome and strong. That was all he needed to get moving.

Step by step Optimus made his way down the aisle. He heard whispers of compliments but ignored them. He stood at the altar and before Megatron.

"You look perfect" Megatron said.

"Thank you. You look powerful" Optimus replied. He knew the words beautiful or lovely wouldn't have suited Megatron, so powerful was the next best thing.

Once everyone was seated again the priest stood at the altar and began the ceremony "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the bonding of Lord Megatron and Optimus. This is a joyous occasion made even more momentous by the fact that Optimus stands before us with Lord Megatrons heir. I cannot think of two bots more perfect for each other than the two that stand before me. Now then, Lord Megatron of Kaon do you accept Optimus as your bonded?"

"I do" Megatron answered.

"And Optimus do you take Lord Megatron of Kaon to be your mate?"  

"I do"

"Then let us begin. Lord Megatron you may open your chest and Optimus you may open yours"

Megatron and Optimus opened their chests plates to reveal their sparks to one another and began to merge. A light began to reach out from their chest and merge with each others. After a minuet a bright light flashed and the merging was complete.

Megatron felt Optimus and his sparklings presence warm his chest. Just as Optimus felt Megatrons in his.

"And the bonding between the two is complete. It brings me great pleasure to introduce to you for the first time Lord Megatron and Lord Optimus of Kaon"

There was a mighty cheer of congratulations from the audience as Megatron and Optimus kissed.

The party was spectacular. There was drinking and singing and present giving. It was the happiest the people of Kaon had been in a long time.

As Megatron and Optimus took their rightful place in their thrones mechs and femmes approached to give them their congratulations, compliments and gifts.

"Oh Optimus I'm so happy for you" First Aid cried.

"Thank you. I hope you and Ambulon will have a nice bonding ceremony too" Optimus said.

"I hope so too" First Aid sniffed and gave Optimus his gift. Optimus removed the lid and inside was a handmade stuffed toy that was dressed as a medic "Aw, thank you. It's so cute"

"We both hand stitched it" Ambulon added.

"Thank you both. I love it" Optimus said.

Ambulon and First Aid stepped down and Lugnut and Strika came up.

"This is a most wonderful day Lord Megatron. You have truly been blessed" Lugnut praised.

"Indeed. A wonderful time for us all" Strika added.

"Thank you both" Megatron said and accepted their gift.

"It is a mobile for the sparklings crib. When the light hits the crystals it will make the room shimmer" Strika explained.

"Thank you both. It is wonderful" Megatron said.

When Lugnut and Strika stepped down Shockwave came forward.

"Congratulations to the both of you" Shockwave said trying not to sigh. He didn't show it but inside he was tired and a little bit jealous "This is my gift. A data pad with only the best knowledge for sparklings. These will be most useful for when he starts to read"

"Thank you Shockwave a most useful gift" Megatron said.

After everyone had said their piece and had given them their gifts Megatron made an announcement "Everyone if I may have you attention. Before the ceremony Mentlet informed me of a tradition I wish to perform. Could all of the non-bonded mechs and femmes come forward"

Everyone was confused, but the crowd did as they were told.

Megatron turned to Optimus and smirked. He kneeled before him and slightly lifted his dress. He reach underneath it and pulled off the garter.

Optimus smiled while blushing as he knew what was going to happen.

Megatron turned to his people and flashed the garter "This is a garter. Apparently there is a tradition in which this is thrown into a crowd of unbounded and the one who catches it will have good luck and fertility at their bonding ceremony"

There were murmurs of confusion and excitement.

"Get ready" Megatron said as he winded his arm back and threw it into the crowd.

Mechs and femmes reached out to try and grab it but the one who _'caught'_ it was Shockwave. The garter landed on his antenna and technically counted as catching.

There were sighs of disappointment as Shockwave pulled the garter off his antenna and looked at it.

"Well done Shockwave. I wish you luck in your bonding ceremony" Megatron chuckled.

 _'His own bonding ceremony?'_ Shockwave thought. That must be some sort of cosmic joke. After all he had nobody to bond with.

The party lasted all night, but Optimus had to retire after only a few hours. He had grown tired and was on doctors orders to get some rest.

Megatron helped his mate back to their room and put him to bed. He curled up next to him and smiled and he fell into a peaceful sleep.

Meanwhile Shockwave had retired to his own room. He'd grown tired of the rowdy party. As he sat in his chair he stared at the garter and thought about Blurr and what their relation would have been like had he not been Megatrons loyal soldier. Thinking about it hurt his spark and he blamed this pain for what he was about to do.

** Two days later. **

"OOOOWWW! IT HURTS!" Optimus shouted as the sparklings emergence got closer.

"It's ok Optimus you're going to be fine" First Aid said.

"Give him some pain killers now Hook!" Megatron ordered.

"I am. I am my Lord. I swear I am" Hook replied as he searched for the pain killers.

"I-I wish Ratchet was h-here" Optimus said through short breaths.

"I do too" First Aid replied.

"All right everyone let's get our act together we have a sparkling to deliver" Oil Slick said.

Just then an alarm went off.

"Optimus' spark signature is slowing down. I think we're losing him"

"What? No! Optimus please hold on" Megatron begged.

The last thing Optimus saw before he blacked out was Megatrons panicked face.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor. 
> 
> I know. I know small chapter, but don't worry more will be coming soon.

Optimus groaned as his systems came back online.

"I think he's coming back" Hook said.

Optimus blinked a few times as he slowly began to regain his senses.

"Optimus. How are you feeling?" asked Hook.

"What Happened?" Optimus asked.

"You gave us quite a scare a few moments ago. You're spark went erratic due to the first contraction and you passed out, but you're back online now and ready to deliver" Hook explained.

"I am? The sparklings coming?" Optimus asked.

"You should feel another one any moment and when that happens I want you to start pushing" Hook said.

"Alright" Optimus said still in a mild daze. He felt a hand grip his hand and saw Megatron still by his side "Are you alright?" he asked.

"You have some nerve to ask me that after scaring me" Megatron replied with a sigh "But yes am I alright. Just a little shaken"

Just then Optimus felt a sharp pang in his tank "OW!"

"There it is. I need you to push now"

Optimus began pushing as he squeezed Megatrons hand as hard as he could. It felt like hours, but eventually the tiny shrill sound of a sparkling filled the room. Optimus slumped in the berth tired and overheated, but also filled with joy at the sound of his sparkling.

Megatron kissed the back of his mates hand and said "You did very well my dear"

"Are they alright?" Optimus asked.

"They're fine" Hook replied. He wrapped the new born in a mesh cloth and gently handed them over to Optimus "You have a mech"

Optimus took the small bundle and smiled widely at his tiny creation "Hello my little one. Welcome to the world" he said in a gentle hushed tone.

The sparkling chirped a few times as they moved. He was a tiny light and dark grey mechling with this tiniest hint of purple to his protoform.

Megatron was speechless. After all this time he finally had a family. He reached out the gently touch his mechlings cheek only to have tiny nubby digits grab his much large digit.

"He's perfect" Megatron said.

"Yeah he is" Optimus agreed "What should we name him?" he asked.

Megatron hummed in thought and came up with an answer "How about Galvatron?"

"Galvatron? I think that suits him" Optimus agreed "Our little Galvatron"

Megatron wrapped his arms around his new family and Optimus leaned into his chest. Small chirps made his spark swell with joy as he finally had what he had always wanted.

** A few hours later. **

After Optimus had rested and fed Galvatron for the first time Megatronus was allowed in the med bay to look at his grand-creation.

"Sire, I would like you to meet Galvatron" Megatron said.

Megatronus approached cautiously as if he feared any movement from him would scare the new born and finally got a look at his new family member.

"He is tiny. Is that normal?" Megatronus questioned.

"Yes considering the size of Optimus" Hook answered.

"I see"

"Would you like to hold him?" Optimus asked.

"I fear I may crush him" Megatronus replied.

"Do not fear sire. He is of our lineage. He is made of stronger stuff" Megatron boasted.

Nervously Megatronus took the tiny mechling into his arms. He remembered when Megatron was born and he had held him for the first time as well. He'd had been just as careful with him as he was being with Galvatron. Once Galvatron was comfortably placed into his arms the tiny mechling began chirping and moving. Tiny digits grabbed at whatever they could as if they were playing. Megatronus smiled at the little one. It had been a long time since he had felt so happy.

"Welcome to the family Galvatron"

** Two days later. **

As Megatron and Optimus sat in their respective thrones almost all of Kaon had come to get a glimpse of the sparkling. The event was being broadcast all over Kaon as nobles and other bots of importance came to give gifts and congratulations.

When night finally came around a sleeping Galvatron was put down into his new crib. Optimus collapsed into his and Megatrons berth exhausted.

"Tired love?" Megatron asked amused.

"Can't you tell" Optimus replied.

Megatron chuckled and laid down next to him "Everyone loves Galvatron. They see him as their hope for the future"

"As do we" Optimus said before yawning.

"True and hopefully sometime in the future he will have siblings to play with" Megatron casting his glance Optimus hoping he would agree, only to find him deeply recharging. He smiled and wrapped himself around him "Sleep well my mate" he said before falling into recharge.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.

As the people of Iacon slept a dark shadow made their way through the streets. Skulking through alleyways and avoiding any guards the shadow made their way to the palace. They hid from the palace guards as they searched for the window they wanted to enter. After making sure they were not being watched they scaled the wall and began to make their way to the window. After reaching the window they peered inside and found their target sitting comfortably in a chair reading a data pad. Perfect.

Blurr sat in his chair as he skimmed over the data pad. He sighed as he read his next assignments from Sentinel. It was the same old paranoid scrap as usual. _'I have a suspicion about this bot being a spy so go and spy on him. I have a feeling this femme is selling secrets find out how. This bot is plotting behind my back. This one is talking about me'_ Bla bla bla.

Blurr hadn't had a real mission in ages. The only thing Sentinel had him do was spy on people he believed were plotting behind his back. He was paranoid to the core. Blurr missed being useful.

*Tap, tap, tap*

He'd been reduced to nothing more than an errand bot.

*Tap, tap, tap*

 An errand bot running around with a screw loose.

*Tap, tap, tap*

Ok that tapping really needed to stop. Wait? Tapping? Blurr looked towards the source of the tapping a saw a familiar face outside of his window.

"Longarm! What are you doing here?" Blurr asked confused.

"I came to see you" Longarm replied "Please let me in" he begged.

Blurr frowned "No. Go home" he said sharply.

"But I miss you and I'm hanging off the edge of your window just to see you" Longarm insisted.

"Too bad. Leave"

Looks like Longarm would have to use his backup plan "I have this" he said and held up the garter "I caught this at Optimus' bonding ceremony. Don't you want to know how he's doing?"

Now that was a surprise "Why were you at the ceremony?"

"I'll tell you if you let me" Longarm said in one last attempt to get inside.

Blurr bit his bottom lip and gave in. He opened the window and let Longarm inside.

"Thank you" Longarm said.

"Start talking" Blurr said in a demanding tone.

"Ok, well, it's a long story and when I say a long story I mean a really long story and I hope by the end of it you'll be more understanding about why I did what I did" Longarm said and told Blurr the entire story. His true identity. His mission. Why he left. The bonding ceremony. The birth of Galvatron. The truth was now exposed.

Blurr felt faint. He couldn't breathe.

"Blurr are you alright?" Longarm asked.

"You're not Longarm?" Blurr asked.

"Longarm is merely a persona I made in order to infiltrate Iacon"

"Was your personality and feelings just a part of your persona too?" Blurr asked.

"They were, until my feelings became real. I couldn't get you out of my processor Blurr" he confessed.

Blurr felt conflicted. He wanted to believe him he really did, but how could he be sure he wasn't lying again "Show me. Show me you're true self"

Shockwave had been expecting that, but...

"Not many like my true form Blurr, but if it's what you want then I will oblige" Shockwave said and transformed into his real self. Dark purple replaced gray and blue. His height increased. His fake face disappeared. Two blues eyes vanished making room for his one red optic. And finally his antler like antennas moved from under his chin to the top of his head.

Blurr covered his mouth to stop himself from gasping. So this was the mech he had fallen in love with. Shockwave was right when he said that not many liked his true form and it was clear to see why. Empurata.

"Blurr I know I look awful, but I won't hurt you" Shockwave said. He knew Blurr would be scared. Everyone had the same scared look when they saw his true form, but seeing Blurr like this hurt him "Please say something"

Say something? Like what? What did he expect him to say? That everything was fine and dandy? That he was going to forgive him? What did he want?

As Blurr stood frozen still thinking about what to say he was suddenly picked up and held against Shockwaves chest. Rather than fight or argue he leaned in closer.

Shockwave was surprised when Blurr didn't protest, but it made him happy. He-

*Knock, knock*

The two bots jolted at the sound of someone knocking on the door.

"Quick hide!" Blurr said panicked. He pushed Shockwave into the washroom and shut the door.

Shockwave stood in the washroom and silently listened to what was being said on the other side of the door.

Blurr calmed down and opened the door "Oh Ironhide it's you"

"Hey Blurr. Mind if I come in?" Ironhide asked.

"Of course" Blurr answered. He stepped aside and let Ironhide inside.

"Sorry for the late night visit Blurr. I was told to come here by Sentinel"

"Of course you were" Blurr drawled and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah I know" Ironhide said. Silently agreeing with Blurr's annoyance "He wants to know why you haven't responded to any of his requests"

"Because I haven't finished reading any of them" Blurr responded.

"Let me guess his requests are nothing but paranoid dribble, right" Ironhide asked.

"Yeah. With no evidence to back them up" Blurr sighed.

"I see. I'll let him now you've not finished" Ironhide said. Before he left he put a hand on Blurr's shoulder and said "Hang in there"

"Will do" Blurr replied and shut his door.

After taking a few deep breaths he let Shockwave back out.

"That was Ironhide" Shockwave said.

"Yeah it was"

"Forgive me if I'm wrong but he sounded rather despondent since the last time I saw him" Shockwave pointed out.

"Well you're right and who isn't these days" Blurr answered confirming what Shockwave had said.

"Blurr I know I came here to see you, but what is going on in Iacon that has made everyone so crestfallen?" Shockwave asked.

"Well that story starts just after Optimus left and Sentinel wasn't happy" Blurr began to retell all of the events to Shockwave.

"I had no idea how badly things had gotten in Iacon or how paranoid Sentinel was. During my time here as Longarm I knew he was a crank case but this is ridiculous. Now I know why Starscream went above and beyond to cut all ties with Iacon"

"True. Things just keep getting worse"

"Why does no one stop him?" Shockwave asked.

"Because they are afraid of him. In fact when you I mean Longarm disappeared there was a rumour that Sentinel had gotten rid of him permanently after he defied him. People are afraid of being thrown into the dungeons or worse" Blurr explained.

"What about Ultra Magnus or Alpha Trion?" Shockwave asked.

"Ratchet says that their conditions have cleared up, but due to their age they need to stay in stasis until warmer weather"

"In case they aggravate their condition due to the cold and fall back into poor health. That is understandable, but warmer weather is a long time away" Shockwave said.

"I know. Everyone wishes they were back just so they would throw Sentinel off the throne"

"What about Elita? She is an heir to the throne. Why not let her rule?" Shockwave asked.

"We wanted her to. She wanted to after seeing how badly Sentinel was ruling. We were making plans to put her on the throne, but Sentinel found out and put her in prison for treason" Blurr explained.

Now that was shocking "He threw his own sibling in prison!"

"Yep. Along with a few of the conspirators"

"Like who?" Shockwave asked with dread.

"Wheeljack. Hound. Mirage. Kup. Rung. Perceptor. Drift. Prowl"

"Wait a moment! He put Prowl his military strategist, Perceptor the head of his science division and Wheeljack his top inventor in the dungeon?" Shockwave asked.

"Yeah. He wanted to show everyone that no matter your station if you went against him them he would punish you" Blurr sighed "There are more. If fact the prisons are almost full. From farmers to nobles no one is safe anymore"

"Oh Blurr I wish there was something I could do" Shockwave lamented "Unless you came with me. To Kaon. Right now"

"What? Me? Go to Kaon?"

"Yes, right now. Come with me" Shockwave urged.

Blurr wanted to leave with Shockwave and have a fairytale ending just like Optimus, but...

"I can't. I want to, but I can't. I have a duty here and I can't abandon my friends" Blurr said sadly.

Shockwave had a feeling Blurr would say no. He was loyal to Iacon and his friends to a fault "I understand"

The air went awkward between the two. With neither knowing what to say next. Blurr brushed a hand over Shockwaves cheek? Face? He wasn't sure.

Shockwave wrapped his claws around Blurr's hand and said "You're warm"

Blurr smiled a little at that. Blurr couldn't really tell but from Shockwaves relaxed posture and closed eye he was sure he was smiling.

"Stay with me tonight" Blurr said.

"Stay with you?"

Blurr nodded and blushed a little.

"With pleasure" Shockwave said as he picked Blurr up and laid him down on the berth.

"Um, how do I?" Blurr asked trying not to offend Shockwave.

"Kiss without a face?" Shockwave clarified.

Blurr nodded.

"Don't worry Blurr I'll teach you"

Shockwave taught Blurr how different his real body was compared to his Longarm form and after some foreplay he was ready for the main events.

"Your spikes much bigger than Longarms" Blurr said as he lick it from bottom to top.

"It might look intimidating, but don't worry I can change the size if necessary" Shockwave explained.

Blurr hummed as he sucked the tip "I want to try now"

"Alright. Let's go slowly" Shockwave said and helped Blurr line up with his spike.

Blurr slowly lowered himself onto Shockwaves spike and back up again until he got use to the size. He was only halfway down when he started to feel uncomfortable.

"Perhaps I should change the size" Shockwave suggested. He pulled Blurr off his spike and decreased the size to match Longarms.

Blurr lined himself up again and sank back down all the way "Oh yeah! I missed this" Blurr said "Make it a bit bigger"

"You want me to stretch you out?" Shockwave asked. Not waiting for an answer his increased the size a little and watched Blurr shudder in pleasure.

Blurr bounced up and down on the resized spike with enthusiasm. He Increased his pace when he felt his overload coming.

"Yes Blurr. I'm almost there" Shockwave encouraged as he felt his own overload coming.

As the two overloaded simultaneously they went limp to cool down.

Shockwave wrapped his arms around Blurr and said "I love you"

"I love you too" Blurr replied.


End file.
